Goodbyes are never happy
by Kiui kisu
Summary: "Turn Back The Pendulum" arc. ShinjiXOC. A girl must overcome her past while living in the moment.
1. Prologue

_Flashes of white, here and there, rushed through the center of the market, a plaid, red and navy handkerchief wrapped around its neck. A fox, with black tipped ears, weaved in and out of people's legs, heading for its hidden destination. Sighing in relief as the animal made its way out of the crowded place, back to the lush green grass that blanketed a near by field. Trotting over to a tall oak tree, the fox untied the handkerchief from around it's neck with its tiny mouth. A small amount of food graced the fox's presence; a browning apple, a few, thicker bread crumbs, and a slice of bloody steak._

"_Some folks are so nice." A foxy grin growing across it's face, as a spunky masculine voice spoke. Before being able to dig in, a sharp screech sounded in the air, making the fox's ears prick up._

_A hollow stood 15 meters away from the fox's home in the oak, just staring, as its eyes glowed red._

"_Fox, you smell like a soul reaper. How tasty! I think I shall eat you as a snack." The demon charged at her, hands out reached, teeth bared. The small fox crouched on all fours, ready to spring, as a silver light over-powered its white fur, a strong scent of mint drenching the air. The kitsune's body transformation was interrupted as the hollow launched its attack. Jumping out of the way, a now naked, lavender haired woman, growled furiously, a small unsheathed wakizashi in hand._

"_What do we have here?! Oh a little girl with soul reaper powers, just delicious. Why don't you come over here and let me have a bite." Before she could call on her zanpakuto, a clawed hand ripped through her arm, blood spurting everywhere. Slowly, her world faded into black, sensing a presence arrive just as the hollow dug another claw into her back. Her teal gaze rested on pale blond hair as she soon passed out._


	2. Wake me up inside

In no way do I own bleach, although I wish I did. But that wouldn't turn out the way everybody would want. Anyways, on with my lovely story. I'm gonna try my best to not have a Mary-Sue. And if it starts turning out that way, would you lovely readers tell me. I strive to make you all happy, while I write. Thank you very much!! Have a great day!

* * *

The wind picked up, tossing brightly colored leaves across the courtyard. The crisp leaves danced around on the dying grass, a few straying as they lifted into the air. Red and gold hues reflected in the light as two dark orbs glared out into the distance. A low grumble erupting from the small body that had been staring out at the sinking sun. A sudden rush of wind whipped through her blond hair, twisting in the air. Her eyelids grew heavy as she rested against the tree trunk she was leaning on. Dark eyes fluttered open, noticing the moon had taken the sun's spot in the sky. A sickening noise reverberated through the halls, catching the young woman's attention.

"Captain! Captain Urahara! Its awake, Its awake! Come quick!" She stood there staring at the green liquid filled glass tube. Quirking an delicate eyebrow, her lips tugged upwards as a set of footsteps sounded throughout the room, halting suddenly.

"This is wonderful!" The newcomer danced around the room, hacking away at a multitude of of computers, a grin showing excitedly on his face. "Lieutenant Hiyori, drain the fluid and help me extract her so that we may examine her more closely." He smiled down at his short, pigtailed subordinate as she ran towards the computer to begin the process of draining the liquid.

Naked, unprotected from outside extremities, floating within a green liquid, a body was curled up tightly in a ball, with unreadable features. Draining, the green substance sucked towards the bottom of the tube, the naked body floating to the bottom along with it. Refracting the iridescent light, the now liquid-empty tube revealed a frail female body. Slender legs tucked close to her extra large graced chest. Lavender hair spilled around her head, a single aqua strand fraying in her bangs, long enough to only be shoulder length. Pale skin contrasted against the black bottom of the glass container, like the moon, it glowed. Body twitching, teal eyes fluttering open, a childish yawn produced from her innards. Placing two fragile hands on the glass, leaning closer. Curiosity over powering the female, staring out into the blurry, darkened room. Two figures poised perfectly ahead of her, out of the glass. _"Who are those people..? Where am I?" _Questions poured into the female's mind. Shaking her head, unsure of anything, her mind had suddenly been plagued by something.

"_Oh a little girl with soul reaper powers, just delicious. Why don't you come over here and let me have a bite."_Her expression soured as those words bit into her mind. "_I thought that monster had killed me before I could finish shifting back, but...there was a man.."_ Her thoughts faded as she turned her gaze to the figures before her.

Vaguely familiar, although blurred, she could easily distinguish the differences in height and over all appearance. One was taller, with a more lanky build, having the complex of a male, while the shorter one, dubbed in pigtails had to have been a female. Naked and cold, a feeling of shame washed over her. _"Why am I feeling this way? Never once have I felt insecure about my body, even back then, but that was forced...maybe its just these strangers.."_

"Wh-who are you..?" She trembled slightly, insecurity playing a big part, although she was feeling parched from a dry throat.

"Please don't be scared little one. Everything is okay now. My name is Captain Kisuke Urahara, and this is my Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Would you happen to know your name?" The man outside of the glass spoke up, voice refracted by the barrier, sincerity coated his words, he seemed to be authentically worried. Sighing in relief that nothing had gone wrong yet, the female racked her brain for a name but nothing was coming up, everything seemed blank, like as if she had just been born and like a baby knew relatively nothing.

"I-I'm sorry...b-but I d-don't, I-I'm n-not s-sure...." Her child voice whimpered, leaning back against the glass tube, cradling her naked body, a cold chill passed through her frail body.

_WHACK_

Attempting to examine the blurred scene before her, she crept closer to the glass, in hopes of catching a better glimpse. From her spot, the scene had been quite comical, the man, Captain Urahara, sprawled on the ground, body twitching, a large sore protruding from the back of his head while the girl, Lieutenant Sarugaki, held an object resembling a small, tan sandal in her hand.

"You dumbass! She's naked! And more than likely FREEZING! You could have at least got her out and clothed her before you started asking questions!" With a sigh of disgust, the girl threw the same tan object towards the glass after yelling "Close your eyes girl!"

Hands flew up to her face, shielding her teal orbs, sharp fragments shattered around her, covering the black base in the glass she had once been contained in. Shocked, her teal eyes bulged, watching the smaller female picking up her sandal, slipping it on her foot, and glaring up at her.

"Well? Are you gonna get out or not? You do want to get dressed right?" Lieutenant Sarugaki tromped away from the naked female, kicking the twitching man on the floor. "Don't you even dare try looking up or even opening your eyes!"

Covered in a multitude of comical injuries, Lieutenant Sarugaki kicked him another few times for good measure. Following the shorter female, she stepped over the fallen man, her eyes examined him, trying to get a better look at him. Pale blond hair barely reaching above his shoulders, adding a shaggy appearance to it, with a single, frayed bang hitting his nose. To her disappointment, his eyes had been shadowed. Fearful of the shorter lieutenant, she sped up her pace, catching up to the angry girl. Staring at the small female in front of her, she began studying her features.

Vertically challenged might have been an understatement, but then again, she, herself, was very tall for the female species, at the height of 5'8". Dandelion blond strands bounced loosely around her face, the rest tossed into two low hanging pigtails. Burnt orange orbs glared out into the world, hardened through time on her child like face, a row of angel kisses neatly placed below her unforgiving eyes.

"Wh-where are we g-going Lieutenant Sarugaki..?" Nimbly asking, in fear of being caught by somebody and causing a panic because of her naked form.

"Just call me Hiyori. Oh and, back to my room, I may have something that might fit you, but with your body compared to mine, I doubt that would do any good." A snicker escaped the small lieutenant's body, striding ahead of the naked girl, peeping around every corner, weaving through the shadows, making sure nobody was around. Nobody had better have been up walking around a time like this. Three o'clock in the flipping morning, why would any sane person be awake?

_'Why the fuck am I even awake at this ungodly hour?! oh yeah, that bastard of a captain had me watching this fruitcake.'_ Hiyori thought, quietly approaching her room.

Digging through a mass of materials, Lieutenant Hiyori waved the naked woman to sit down somewhere, thus resulting in her informally sprawling out on the the small futon. A silky, magenta colored fabric catching her attention, Hiyori pulled it out of the pile of clothes. Examining it closely, nodding to herself, silently approving of the size. '_This might work. Its extremely large on me, so maybe it might fit her. Although with those accessories, I highly doubt it.'_

"Okay, just put this on so you can be decent and I can take you back to the lab for more testing." Hiyori cleared her throat in annoyance, eyes glaring at the woman who had happily taken over her small futon. Walking out of the room, giving the unnamed woman her personal space to change, she huffed in anger and a slight twinge of jealousy.

Clearly the outfit, that had been way to large for herself, was way too small for the woman, not only in length but width. Her well endowed chest bubbled out of the opening in the dark pink kimono, the skirt reaching only just above her knees, revealing her long, slender legs.

"Th-thank you Hiyori-chan!" Chirping in a high pitched voice, the woman 'attacked' Hiyori with a tight hug, smothering her face against her well endowed chest.

"O-Okay! Ahhh! Y-your boobs are crushing me!!" Hiyori yelled out as she thrashed around in the woman's arms. _'Sudden change in mood much?!'_ Brushing herself off, Hiyori glared up at the smiling woman, choking on her words from being caught off guard by something that had gone unnoticed before. '_Well, she's just full of surprises..'_ Her dark eyes twitching, a smirk growing increasingly fast, stifling a laugh. High pitched giggles erupted from the woman, Hiyori's latched a hold of her wrist, dragging her back to Squad 12's lab.

"Hey dumbass! What on earth?! I don't think it worked just how you wanted it too!" The 'dumbass' blinked blankly at his short lieutenant, who had been pointing to the new woman, from his desk.

"I see you found her clothes, although they don't seem to fit her. But we'll fix that. And, it seems she's had a mood change, for the better." The man chuckled, eyes shaded from his shaggy hair, standing up from the desk, staring at the smiling woman. "Now what were you saying?"

"Ugh! Can you not see them?!" She questioned him, a hint of fiery anger present in her words.

"Since I'm not quite sure what your talking about, no." Captain Urahara shook his head meagerly, his attention back on his angry assistant.

"You idiot! And you call yourself a captain! Look on her head!"

Urahara's shaded gaze shifted from the shorter girl to where he had been instructed. The woman in question just blinked back and forth at the two, her strange teal eyes danced in the light, unsure of what they were arguing about, slight grin resting on her lips. Urahara narrowed his shadowed eyes, mouth dropping, dark blue eyes bulged in shock.

"Uh, wow. Not really what I was hoping for..." Head hanging low, blond strands cascading in front of his eyes in shame. Suddenly bursting upwards, hair swishing back, smirk tugging on his lips. Index finger pointed straight up, a 'Eureka' look plastered his face. "Sure, the outcome wasn't exactly what I had expected, but I can always work with what I've got."

Rocking back and forth on her heels, resting her teal gaze towards the man's strange antics, the woman smiled smiled. Hiyori throwing her own glances back and forth between the two people also occupying the room.

"You seem to have no clue what I'm talking about, am I correct?" Hiyori casually asking the woman.

"Yep, no idea what you're talking about." The woman nodded, playfully grinning. Puffing her lips out, her face took on a clueless expression. _'I do...but I can't say..'_

"Well I'm thinking that, maybe taking a look in this mirror might do you some good." Pulling a mirror out of no where, Hiyori handed it to the woman, who gingerly took the mirror from her. The unnamed woman scrunched her eyebrows together in fear of the reflection.

"Wh-what are th-those?!" Tender fingers sprang up the the top of her lavender hair. Giggles erupted from the woman's insides, fingers running gently over the black fur topping her head.

"Exactly what you think they are. Ears." Bluntly answering the strange woman, Hiyori's lips tugged upwards in a small smirk.

"Errr....I know I shouldn't be asking too many questions, seeing that you probably don't know much yourselves. However, you may be able to answer me this one question. What happened to me?" Her childlike voice whispered, unsure of herself. _'Maybe they can tell me a bit more, everything is still a bit foggy. I can't recall it all...'_

"Well, I can vaguely answer your question. I found you while taking a stroll in the Rukon District. While out, I stumbled upon panic stricken residents running from an attacking hollow. Finding it in no time, I easily dispatched of it. While leaving, the mangled body it had been clawing at caught my attention. I thought you were dead by how badly injured you were, if it had not been for the shaky breath you took, I might have just left. I shunpo-ed to the fourth division, where Captain Unohana quickly revived you with her shikai. However, you were far beyond complete repair and there was nothing much she could do. The spiritual pressure concealed within you sparked my interest as President of the Research and Development Institute. So, I decided to experiment on you, and maybe it might help with your recovery. Clearly, things didn't turn out the way I was hoping, but you did recover well, I must say. Also, something I found interesting is that, you are alike in some ways with a close friend of mine. Different in other ways as well. But that," Pointing to the black, furry ears atop her head, " might have been a mistake of mine during the experiment. Now that I think about it, I'm wondering if you have a tail protruding from your backside." Rubbing his chin, Urahara's gaze shifted elsewhere, earning him a smack upside the head.

"Thats just wrong Pervert." Hiyori yelled out, interrupted by a soft clearing of the throat. Peacefully closing her eyes, a gracious smile spread across the woman's face. Opening her lids, revealing a slight gleam in those deep teal eyes, smile still in place.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Although, you shouldn't have done some of those things, but a scientist is a scientist. So I will hold nothing against you. And if anything, I absolutely adore these ears!" Shock briefly reflected in their eyes. Hiyori had been expecting her to whack him across the head and shout some obscenities, but nothing like this carefree attitude.

_Whack_

"Aw, Hiyori-chan! Why would you do such a thing? I didn't deserve that!" Urahara cried out holding his fresh bloody nose, "She said it was okay! Is that not enough for you?"

"Obviously not. But you know dumbass, we still haven't figured out her name, or anything else about her." Urahara blinked at his lieutenant, realizing what she said was true.

All the while they argued, the woman stood, silent, grim smile rooting itself upon her face, _'I know exactly where those ears came from. Am I doing something wrong by hiding the truth from them? Sure I don't know every detail yet, but I know certain things...'_ She turned her frown upside down as Captain Urahara's words fluttered into her ears.

"So uh..do you have any idea what your name might be? Or anything else that might help?"

"Well, no...but I remember this strange dream. It might have been the Hollow attack though..I can't really remember all the details at the moment. I don't remember a name being brought up, so its still unknown to me." She shook her head, "I wouldn't mind if you were to give me a name." Her eyes closed as a huge grin danced across her features.

"Sachiko. I like that name for her. Suits her smile and eyes." Hiyori's voice chimed in, merrily.

"Sa-chi-ko." Fingers placed on her lips childishly, her teal eyes gleamed with joy.

"You wanna name her, 'Child of Happiness'?" His dark blue orbs passed over to the woman as she pulled his small lieutenant into a tight embrace, nodding his head to himself. '_She definitely has had a change, and now pretty happy from what I can tell.'_

"I like it! Thank you Hiyori-chan! Your the greatest!" The newly named Sachiko, wrapped her slender arms around her tiny companion, tightly, cutting off her air supply. Hiyori's face glowed blue, before the grip around her body loosened. Sachiko happily flicked her black-furred ears, smiling towards the two people who would surely become her new family.

"Seeing as how late, err, well early, it is. Hiyori you can have the day off tomorrow, well today or whatever. Whenever you wake up though, it might be a good idea to show Sachiko around the Soul Society. And I'll talk to Old Man Yamamoto about her being placed in a squad. Well good night you two." Waving, Urahara retreated from the room, a low yawn escaping his mouth in the distance.

"Goodnight, Captain Urahara!" Two long arms waved frantically in the air, Sachiko, grinning like a mad man bidding her male companion a goodnight.

"Well you can sleep in my room tonight if you don't mind, and maybe in the morning or tomorrow, Captain-general might have a place for you in your new squad." Hiyori commented, sleep lacing her voice, her frail frame trudging towards her room. Sachiko grinned, black ears perked up, dancing lightly behind Hiyori, making their way back to the small room she had been in once before.

_'Maybe, in time, I'll be able to show them the real me, and not fake all this happiness...'_

* * *

Well thats it for the first chapter, I know its a bit short, but its my first and hopefully not my last. Read&Review.

Thanks!


	3. Its only the beginning

Porcelain skin glistened in the sun's rays. Light purple and aqua hair frayed around on the pillows, halo style, while her onyx ears twitched. Dark lashes weaved together while they hid brilliant teal orbs. A loud, manly snore erupted from the sleeping body, its mouth wide open as drool pour out between the thin lips. The tall woman twitched in her sleep, kicking the blanket off the futon. Her willowy arms swung, slapping the dozing shorter woman lying next to her. Hiyori, who had just gone back to sleep for the 6th time that night, growled at the soundly sleeping woman next to her.

Rather peeved, the small blonde huffed and crawled off the futon. Throwing her shihakushou on, Hiyori grabbed a black butterfly to send a message.

"I need two new uniforms that should fit the idiot right there." Hiyori spat at the Hell Butterfly, as it quickly fluttered out of the room. Turning her attention back to the snoring woman, Hiyori watched a grimace slither its way across her features. Silent tears rolled down Sachiko's pale cheek as she continued to sleep, clearly stuck in a bad dream.

* * *

_"Princess! Where are you going?! You know you shouldn't be out in this weather." The timid voice came from the frail maid that chased behind the smaller child._

"_But Luna-chan! I wanna go play with Yoruichi!" The child stopped, her white hair flittering in the wind, mixing with the snowflakes. A large grin stretched around her face, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. The taller maid heaved over, trying to catch her breath after stopping the long chase, her brown hair cascading in front of her face. As she straightened back up, Luna smiled sweetly at the girl, a hint of regret lingering in her cool blue eyes._

"_I am sorry Princess Ibaraki, but you are not aloud to play with Yoruichi. Do you not remember what your mother and father clearly told you the other day?"_

"_Yes, I do remember. But they have not right to judge another…" White hair straightened down her back, as the wind died down. A soft rain pattered against the ground, while the sky turned a strange brown. The small child's head hung low, eyes closed, as the snow slowly dissipated, brewing into a nasty storm above. Princess Ibaraki's eyes grew a distasteful green-blue color, while her solid white hair flew in every direction, as she rushed back to her house, tears spilling all the while._

* * *

Teal eyes burst open, tears flowing behind her body as it flung upwards in a frenzy, messy lavender hair sat atop her head, while confusion over took her facial features. Sachiko stared out into the openness of the room, looking at nothing as she collected her thoughts of the dream she had just woken from.

'_What was that? Was that me? The child? I wish I could remember back that far…I can only remember back to that awful day…Oh how I wish…' _Her thoughts trailed off as two burnt orange orbs pierced into her deep teal ones. Hiyori was squatting down on the futon in front of Sachiko, a worried expression glinting in her dark eyes.

"I'm not good at this, but uh…are you okay?" Hiyori watched the confused and sad woman in front of her swap emotions so quickly, she, herself, was dumbfounded. Sachiko plastered a large grin across her lips, hiding what she had been feeling a few moments ago, not wanting to worry the smaller woman in her presence.

'_I know I shouldn't lie to her…but I want to know more before I feel comfy enough to spill..'_

"Don't worry, I'm good!" Sachiko's smile never faltered, "It was only a nightmare, just about the hollow attack. Its all good!!"

Hiyori looked at her, a little skeptical but smiled slightly, nodding.

"Alright then…Well since your awake, you can take a bath while we wait on the clothes I ordered for you. They'll probably fit better than that itty bitty kimono you have on" Hiyori let out a small snort, letting go of her worried feelings, replacing them with a hint of jealousy. '_Damn it! What the fuck is with these big breasted women?! Why did I have to be so short and flat chested??' _The smaller woman glanced down at her rather flat chest, quickly throwing a glare at the woman who now sat idly on the futon humming loudly while grinning straight her, as if waiting on something. Hiyori studied the taller female across the room, noticing that her rather child-like voice in no way made her singing any better, and boy was she sucking it up. Also, Sachiko's single bang of aqua hair had a strange curl to it that the rest of her shoulder length hair did not, making it clearly stand out.

"Um Lieutenant Hiyori…Have you heard anything I said?" Sachiko giggled, her teal gaze still set on the smaller woman before her.

Hiyori perked up, looking at the woman in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I've been asking where can I take a bath? You said I could take one while we wait, correct?" Sachiko's voice taking on a sarcastic tone, as the back of her hand covered her mouth, hiding a light laugh.

"Don't get smart with me dipshit!" The lavender haired woman might have dropped dead if looks could kill. "Its down the hall three doors and on the left." Hiyori glared daggers into the back of the retreating woman as she slid the door closed behind her.

A loud grumble spilled from the tall female, as she stretched two willowy arms above her head. Letting out a soft yawn, tangled lavender hair spilled in front of her face while she leaned down to turn the hot water on. The bathing room Sachiko stood in was rather simple, everything was either a creamy color or brown shade. Bony fingers ran through the light purple hair as steam filled the room. Placing her toe into the water to check the temp, Sachiko dipped completely in, being overtaken by the warmth. The small futon she had slept on last night had not been too comfortable for her taller frame; her height did have its perks, yet it also had its disadvantages. Sachiko draped a slender arm on the tub's side, feeling the cooler air against it gave her chill bumps. The warm water had a relaxing effect upon Sachiko's body, causing her eyelids to grow heavy. Her body sank deeper into the tub, letting the heat take her over, up to her chin, the ends of her shoulder length hair getting soaked.

* * *

_Golden rays snuggled safely behind grey clouds, the sky darkened for an approaching storm. The sudden change of weather had the entire Seireitei running for cover, all except for a single being. Gusts of wind lashing at her small frame, white hair whipping around her body, golden medallions clanging together from the crown that her head donned. Fists clenched tightly, a feral growl escaped the girl's lips, a sign of the anger that sketched its way across her features. Delicate lips curled upwards into a disturbing snarl, painting a tragedy upon the normally happy child's face. As her mood grew nastier, the rain poured from the sky in heavy amounts, bringing streaks of lighting blazing against the dark clouds._

'_I don't get it. She's my best friend, why am I not aloud to talk to her anymore? It doesn't make sense..'_

_Dainty hands gripped the black wood railing of her balcony. Sighing out of frustration, the girl pushed herself from the railing back into her room. Blue and brown hues captured her in a relaxing embrace as she threw her extravagantly clothed body onto her royal bed. Snuggling tightly into the fuzzy blankets, she let the tears flow freely, deep teal orbs glazing over. As her tense body began to relax, her vision turned dark. Everything blurred and fused with blackness, while the young child slipped into another state of mind. The world around her faded with the closing of her teal gaze. As she reopened her eyes, a new scene filled her senses. _

_The light pitter-patter of rain sounded through the land, saturate with a mint aroma. Thunder roared while lightening flashed in the backdrop, being hidden behind grey-brown clouds. Her now wet, white hair contrasted against the darkened landscape. The girl's fine cloth had transformed to a simple, pale blue yukata. A strange aqua color singed a strand of her white bangs, as a warm breeze flittered around her._

"_Kaguya Ibaraki, I'm glad you decided to join me." The voice carried, as if a whisper in the wind, reaching the girl's sensitive ears._

"_Who's there?" The white haired child whipped around to face the stranger, only to find nothing. Confused, the child tilted her head to the side, twirling the new aqua strand of hair with her finger._

"_There is a reason you can't see me.." A male voice danced in the wind, tickling her ears._

"_**Why **__can't I see you? Its scaring me…" Shuddering in fear, the girl closed her eyes._

"_I am the wind, I am the forever raging storm within your soul, Kaguya. My name is_ _………__" Scrunching her eyebrows together in frustration, the girl, Kaguya, sighed. Why couldn't she hear his name? She could hear a light chuckle as the rain continued to kiss the ground._

"_I guess couldn't hear my name. Try to relax and leave all the worries of reality behind…" The rain lightened up, turning to a soft mist, the sun peeking through the whitening clouds._

"_I don't understand. How do I even relax when I've been banished from seeing my best friend? Because of the way she is!" Her voice raised slightly._

"_But have you not, yourself, been graced with the same ability that she possesses? Use that to your advantage and sneak out." A snicker sounded as a gentle breeze wrapped around her._

"_I've never thought of it that way." Kaguya smiled, a sense of peace highlighting her teal orbs._

"_Thank you…?"_

"_Chiyukaze" _

_She could feel the wind around her smile in its own way. The wind and rain combined in a small orb of blue light before her. The orb gradually grew in size, as a vague image began to form in the shape of a human being, other colors slowly mixing in. _

_Two lanky arms protruded from the now glowing white shape, along with a pair of lean muscled legs. Bit by bit, the white dissipated, revealing a full body of a grown man._

_Standing before her, Kaguya gawked at the kimono clad man. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Compared to her smaller stature, he seemed to loom over her. His grey and pink kimono stretched tightly over certain parts of his body, showing off his slender muscles. His aqua hair, brushing his shoulders, had been parted on the left side, curtaining one of his deep amber eyes. This man's face was the shape of an inverted triangle, giving him a feminine look. An amused express grew across his perfect features, as he bowed before the small child. Catching her off guard, Kaguya's face lit up cherry red._

"_Mad'am Ibaraki, I honored you called my name. Now, I am able to materialize into the zanpakuto that you are meant to weild."_

_Astounded, the girl's mouth gaped open, her white hair settled down her back. This man was the soul of her new weapon? And also apart of her own soul? Although he was attractive in a bishoun type way, he could have been accused of being gay._

* * *

'_I still can't believe you thought that about me!' _The voice sounded clearly in her head, causing the bathing female to pop her head up and let out a small squeak. Her slender hand rushed to her face, bringing water up to splash the sleep from her eyes. Looking around the room, Sachiko wiped the water from her face with a bath cloth that had been draped at the end of the tub. The small room was empty, although a fresh pair of clothes had been set on the sink with a note from Hiyori, as her head turned from side to side as if on a swivel. The lavender haired woman sank into the water, submerging herself wholly. Rushing back up for air, Sachiko opened her eyes again to look around the room for the owner of the voice. Shaking her head, she crawled out, grabbing a towel to wrap her body with to dry off.

'_Please don't tell me you forgot about me!' _A soft breeze flittered though her hair, tickling her ears. Sachiko's eyes lit up as she realized who it was.

"Chiyukaze!!!" She chirped loudly to no physical being, as she clasped her hands together happily. She danced around, the white towel around her body swished loosely around legs. "I've missed you so very much…" She stopped, her dancing ceased, as a tears tried to force their way out.

'_I know…I've always been here. You just forgot how to call to me…it was too soon…I should have waited or came earlier…maybe things would have been different for you…better…' _His soothing voice sent chills through her soul, letting her feel the pain in his voice. She wanted to hold him and comfort him. It was her fault that he couldn't do anything, that he had been shoved to the back of her mind, that they could never connect the way they were supposed to. They were supposed to fight with each other, be a team, be friends…and she was selfish. She focused more on how horrible her life was, having to make sure she survived. But could he blame her for that? Without her, he could not exist…

'_Kaguya…I don't blame you for anything. You did what you had to do, to survive. Its true, without you…I wouldn't be here. But I'm here now, and let me help. I'm supposed to be your best friend…let me be that.' _The wind around her seemed to smile, although it was humid, as if tears were floating within the room.

'_Please, call me Sachiko. I have taken on another persona. I can't go back to being Kaguya Ibaraki. I need to escape that part of my past…' _Sachiko grimaced into the mirror as she stood brushing her hair. The aqua strand started to curl as it dried faster than the lavender locks.

_'Alright, Sachiko. But remember this, you won't be able to run from the past for long…_'

'_Yeah I know, geesh! Chiyukaze! Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll keep my last name.' _She could hear the wind laugh around her, although slightly annoyed.

'_That is not what I meant silly girl! But whatever.'_ Chiyukaze's ever effeminate voice caused Sachiko to laugh uncontrollably. She discarded her towel, replacing it with the shihakushou that Hiyori had given her. After glancing at her black clad body, her nose twitched in disappointment, she didn't like the way the black uniform made her body look.

'_Why don't you draw down your sleeves? Show off those freckle kissed shoulders!' _Chiyukaze chimed in, his smooth voice sounding more and more feminine.

'_Wow…you either sound like some kinda freaky pervert, or just a homo with a good sense of style. I'll be going with the latter.' _Sachiko giggled as she pulled down the sleeves, her shoulders gleaming in the light, and her hands being completely covered by the long sleeves.

"I think I'll take this," She grabbed the red obi that she had been wearing last night, "I think it'll look much better than that plain white ribbon. Which, by the way..." She grinned as she grabbed up the white cloth, wrapping it around her head, hiding the black fox ears the topped her head. The white sash gave her a pirate look, yet, not as bold.

* * *

As the conversations in her head flittered back and forth between a variety of subjects, Sachiko briskly walked back to Hiyori's room. Her willowy arms swung rhythmically with the beat her feet set. Her voice transitioned between humming and whistling, as her mind drifted off, tainted by the satin voice of her zanpakuto. Although she was talking to him in her head, she wished to have her weapon at her side.

'_Hey, Chi? Do you think you could help me find you?' _Sachiko hears a soft chuckle in her mind.

_'Why of course my princess. That room you woke up in yesterday, that is where I am located. In a wood desk. Ask that attractive blonde man, He knows.'_ She laughed out loud, flicking her hair as she continued back to the smaller lieutenant's sleeping quarters.

'_Before I leave my thoughts, Chiyu…do you think I should tell them the truth?' _There was a small moment of silence, but in her head to Sachiko, it felt like eternity. She had paused, waiting for the answer, her eyes where lost in thought.

'_Not yet, wait til more of your memory comes back. But princess, don't dwell too long on the subject. Can't have you going crazy. Now, somebody is heading this way, I shall take my leave…' _Chiyukaze paused briefly, '_I'll always be here for you, Princess Kag-Sachiko Ibaraki.'_

She could hear the whispers of the wind leave her, as she continued on her way back to Hiyori's room.

Hiyori hadn't heard the lavender haired woman knock as she dozed on her small futon. A strange feeling pressed down on her face, disrupting her dream. Upon wakening, a pair of huge tear orbs invaded her space, along with a Chesire Cat grin. Hiyori's eyebrows furrowed, a scowl growing across her features, throwing Sachiko off of her. She may have been a lot smaller, but she sure was nothing to underestimate.

Sachiko's high pitched giggles flooded into Hiyori's ears, making her mood that much more irritable.

"Dumbass, get off me!!" Hiyori growled, throwing her blonde locks up into two, low hanging pigtails.

"Aw, did lil' miss midget not get a good night's sleep?" Sachiko flashed a grin towards the pissed 'midget'.

"Bitch! My captain saves you, and this is how you treat me?!"

Sleep may have reflected in her hazy eyes, but it didn't show in her bitter words.

"Wow, I just noticed you're a blonde. I thought blondes were supposed to be happy, fun-loving people. But you sure aren't happy, or fun-loving!" Sachiko could feel herself inching towards the line, that if she were to cross, Hiyori might just have killed her.

"Oh, Thanks for the uniform, fits like a glove!" Before Hiyori could retort, the other comment, Sachiko had beaten her, throwing in something nice.

"Good. Now, before I kill you. We need to meet with Captain Urahara." Hiyori growled, picking the sword that rested against the futon. Stopping out the door, Hiyori glared out at the world as Sachiko danced happily behind her.

* * *

A sly smile formed in the shadows, revealing perfectly white teeth. The dark skinned stranger flicked her vibrant violet locks, as her golden eyes cast their gaze upon a certain blonde captain.

"Oh I'll finish this rather quick, and with ease." The feminine voice spoke from the shadows, a playful grin still in affect.

"Thank you. Just try not to go all out on this one." His voice full of sarcasm, Kisuke Urahara stared at the shadowed woman. Reaching into a wood desk that had been on his right, Urahara pulled out a sheathed wakizashi. The hilt was laced with amber and pink material, while a simple aqua tassle hung. "Take this, its been missing her dearly…"

In a flash, the stranger disappeared with the sword that Urahara had been holding out. Looking at the empty space, Urahara grinned, turning back to his secret project.

* * *

Walking back to the lab proved more of a challenge than expected. The white sash upon Sachiko's head liked getting snagged on any and every thing they could. It was some time after lunch, more and more squad members seemed to show up every second to witness the shorter female untangling the cloth of the much taller woman (without revealing to the world her onyx fox ears).

"Lieutenant Hiyori, we could help if you need it." The voice had spoken up from the crowd of squad 12 members. He clearly stood out with his moonlight silver hair, and large muscles. Sachiko stared at the muscular stranger, his punk image catching her off guard.

"Thanks, but no thanks Captain. I've got it from here." Hiyori retorted as she created yet another tangle from where she was balancing on the lavender woman's breasts and shoulders.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, Hiyori! Captain Kenshin was only being nice! And that rarely happens." This time a shorter girl spoke up, her wavy green hair contrasting against the pinkish scarf she had wrapped around her neck. Her eyes gleamed as a smile skipped across her lips. Hiyori stared at the pair, anger flaming around her.

"Ah!!! Don't catch me on fire with those flames of hatred Hiyori!" Sachiko squeaked as the short blonde hopped off from her perch to glare at the new corners.

"Brat! Shut up!" Hiyori slapped the lavender haired woman's arm, being too short to slap her across the back of her head. "Now, Captain Kenshin, and Lieutenant Mushiro, what business do you have with squad 12?" An icy tone spilled from the seething blonde.

"I'm here to speak to your captain. This idiot," The silver haired, muscular man pointed to the green haired girl, "wanted to come along."

Sachiko glanced over to the lieutenant, taking in the fact that she seemed to radiate pure joy, while Hiyori was only wrathful.

'_Wow, this place is full of a variety of personalities.' _Chiyukaze's voice spoke within her mind, much clearer than before.

'_No kidding.' _She replied to the male voice.

Before she had realized it, the crowd had dissipated, along within the three high ranking officers. Sachiko leaned against the wood railing, noticing a white sheet of paper nailed to the wood post.

_Dumbass,_

_You were in LaLa Land or something so we left. Be Back Later._

_Lt. Sarugaki_

_P.S. Bringing help._

"Well isn't she just the nicest person in the entire world." Sachiko mused aloud to herself, combing a finger through the hair that was not under wrap. Her ears twitched and flattened in annoyance.

"I think I might just-" She was cut short as a punch from behind knocked her out cold. An evil chuckle sounded from the shadowed assailant, devilish grin in place. Two dark skinned arms lifted the taller woman from her slumped position on the ground, flashing off.

* * *

_Snowflakes kissed the browning grass, creating a blanket of white beauty. Nipping at any bare flesh, the wind howled through the frostbitten forest. At the edge, the dead trees twisted their branches down. Branch hands clawed their way through the tangles, reaching for the sobbing body laying in the snow. Teal eyes fluttered open, blurred from the tears spilling out onto her rosy cheeks. White hair, blending with the background, cascaded down the back and sides of the small child's face. Dark eyes burned through her as she continued crying. Her frail hands grew numb while she gripped a small sword as if it were her life._

_"Kaguya Ibaraki. You are being stripped of your title as princess. Since you are such an embarrassment to this family, you are no longer have any right to be a part of it. Now leave!" The presence of shadowed beings frightened the small child. Her bare feet burned in the snow as they moved quickly away from the voice, clutching tightly to her small sword._

_Numb, the only feeling she experienced the three years she lived in that dark forest. After having taken refuge in a hollowed out log, the girl had formed a small home from it, curling up tightly in a ball to keep warm. The few years that passed aged her slowly, not much, but her figure began to develop. Her body was sickly frail from shortage of food, allowing the only fat storages on her body to stand out unnaturally. Seasons changed normally, yet in this dark forest, it remained painfully cold. Kaguya started fires to cook the small animals she could find and to keep warm, yet the warmth never consumed her._

_A millennium must have passed before a strange warmth wrapped around her body. Brushing the ice that had formed on her eyelashes, Kaguya opened her teal eyes, staring at the purple hair that filled her vision. The frail girl sat up, staring at a blazing campfire outside the log. Turning her teal gaze to the body next to her, she smiled for the first time in a long time._

_"Yoriuchi?" Nudging the purple haired girl, Kaguya giggled as a escaped her friends lips._

_"You're awake Kaguya-chan!" The girl attacked Kaguya with a hug, both falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. "I'm glad." The mood suddenly turned melancholy. Confused, Kaguya looked at her friend nervously, blinking._

_"I've been searching for you so long, three years straight. Father wouldn't tell me what happened, I've been so distraught over the fact that you've been missing." The smile that sat displeasing on her lips contained no joy, not reaching her golden eyes. "Kaguya, I must hide you. You must create a new identity. I have a small place in the 45th district that you can stay at. The family there will gladly take care of you. Now we must go." Yoriuchi's dark skinned hand gripped the shoulder of her pale companion as they walked quietly away from the fire and long, small sword in Kaguya's hand._

_The white haired girl halted, feeling a heavy pressure against her stomach. Dazed in confusion, the same pressure, only lighter, pushed itself against her cheek._

_"_Yup! That's her alright!" _The cheerful voice sounded through the woods, as if coming from now where, yet from everywhere._

_"Who's there?" Kaguya called out into the emptiness, as it started to slowly fade black._

_"_Wakey, Wakey, Foxy-chan!" _The bubbly words called out to her, through the darkness. A light shone at the end of the dark, as she ran towards it, it grew larger._


	4. Pieces of Me

Thank you so much for being patient. I've had soooo much going on with school. But now I have time to work on my on-going story(:

In no way do I own Bleach. :(

* * *

"Poke!" Two teal eyes fluttered open, at first being hit with a blinding light, until a shadowed figure obscured her vision. A small pressure poked Sachiko's cheek, making her let out a grunt.

"Poke!" Her stomach was then poked harder, making a fit of giggles rip through her body. In a rush, Sachiko sat up knocking the intruder off the bed, which was clearly not the one had previously slept in the night before. It was much nicer, and higher from the ground, unlike Hiyori's small futon.

"What was that for?" A voice sounded from somewhere on the floor, a mess of purple hair topping the stranger's head, masking a dark skinned face.

"Uh…who are you?" Peeping down from the edge of the bed, Sachiko let her lavender hair spill in front of her pale face, shading herself from the bright light in the room.

"I can't believe you don't remember your own best friend! I am so hurt!" Overly dramatic tears drowned the stranger's intense golden eyes, as she lifted her head slightly, her hair hiding all but her eyes.

"B-best friend?" Slightly confusion over took Sachiko's features, though as quick as it appeared it disappeared with eyes being flooded with tears. The girl's in her dream face flickered in Sachiko's mind. Examining the crying woman who sat on the ground, Sachiko realized just who this stranger was. That hair, vibrant violet locks. Those eyes, golden as if they were the sun itself. And her skin, blessed by the sun's very own kisses.

"Oh! Y-Yoruichi! Is th-that really you…?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sachiko crawled off the bed, wrapping her arms around the woman, encasing her in a black cloth embrace. Sprawled on the ground, both women wiped their eyes of the clear liquid falling from their eyes, showing their joy, they parted, smiling at each other.

"Kaguya, I've so dearly missed you!" A melancholy look over took the Yoruichi woman's eyes, making the golden hue glow.

"I've missed you too…it hurts now. Knowing that I had forgotten everything. But, I don't go by Kaguya anymore. Its Sachiko." Flashing a large grin to her friend, Sachiko's mind had gone back to her dream. It had been so long since those days and she had tried so hard to force herself to forget it all.

"Well then Sachiko. Ha. I see you listened to what I had said back then, you're appearance has changed." Yoruichi's dark hand pulled on the lavender strands, "I do like this color. But personally, the white looked so much better with your eyes and that strange blue strand of hair. Oh! Would you look here," her hand moved up towards the furry onyx ears that topped Sachiko's head.

"Oh yeah…I think its from being attacked before I could finished changing. I haven't really had a chance to revert back." Sachiko grinned lazily while Yoruichi continued petting her fox ears.

"We're just gonna have to fix that! Hope you haven't gotten rusty." They both crawled onto the bed, giggling like mad men. Yoruichi crossed her legs, in meditating style, Sachiko folding her legs all the same. A relaxing sensation swept across the room the moment the women let go of everything. Strange aromas mingled with each other through out the room, citrus and mint. Each woman produced a glowing lining around their body's, Yoruichi's a blue black, while Sachiko had a silvery teal color. The colors and scents disappeared, leaving behind a small black cat and white fox with black ears sitting upon the bed.

"How does it feel?" A deep male voice escaped the cat's body while it rubbed its face with its paw.

"Great! Just like always!" A spunky male voice joked from the fox's body as its tail flicked back and forth, a strange sadness glinting in its eyes. The shimmering lights and smells lingered back into the room, engulfing the two animals that sat idly in the bed. After the light dissipated, the two creatures were no more, and sat in their place were the two human women that had originally been there, only unclothed with huge grins upon their faces.

Quickly redressing, both women exchanged laughter as they tried recalling things from their childhood that had brought humor to each of them. Sachiko had found it difficult to remember any memories, her mind kept wandering back to the dream, and everything that had occurred in that flashback.

"Oh, before I forget, here." Walking over to the corner of the room, Yoruichi grabbed a small weapon, bringing it back to the bed, handing it to Sachiko before she could finish sitting down. Sachiko examined the sheathed blade, instantly recognizing it as her beloved Chiyukaze. Her wakizashi's amber and pink sheath gleamed in the sunlight, an unheard song vibrating from it. Sachiko could feel the presence of her weapon pour into her soul.

'_We are finally together mad'am Sachiko__.' _Chiyukaze's effeminate male voice spoke much more clearly than before in her mind, bringing a delighted grin to Sachiko's lips. Her teal eyes lit up the moment her fingertips gripped the blade, her lavender hair lightly swirled around her shoulders while her curly blue strand twisted as a gentle breeze glided through the air.

"Thank you so much, Yo-yo." Sachiko couldn't help but smile having both of her closet friends back in her life. '_I've missed you so much Chiyukaze. I'll never leave you.'_

"Ha! I slightly feel much younger, like the girl I was so far in the past. That little Ibaraki abomination!" Sachiko snorted out a laugh, although it was far from a happy tone coming from her frail frame.

"You never were an abomination to me." Yoruichi let a gloomy smile curve upon her lips, trying to at least lighten the mood since she could tell that Sachiko's thoughts kept going back to the dull moments in their past.

"That's the only thing that counts." Sachiko grinned, though it was clearly hollow. She couldn't keep her mind away from the subject, but after having just reunited with her long lost best friend, she wanted to be in the best mood possibly. Though, it was almost impossible to fool this dark skinned woman, she knew exactly how Sachiko was feeling without having to be told. '_I'm glad fate had chosen her to be my best friend…'_ She thought to herself as they both made their way out the door of the bedroom they had previously been in.

"I see you were a bigger help than I thought Yoruichi." The voice called from the shadows, scaring the hell out of Sachiko.

"As always, I am, Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi replied calmly, unaffected by the sudden appearance of the grinning blonde man.

"Ah! Captain Urahara, you scared me!" Sachiko blurted out, her hand over her chest as she tried catching her breathe, her teal eyes wide from fear.

"I am so very sorry Sachiko. I'll try not being so sneaky next time. Oh, but I must relay this message to you." The blonde captain extended his arm to her, a black butterfly on his fingertip.

"What is that?" A curious smile crept across her lips as she reached out involuntarily towards the black winged creatures, her sleeve falling back, showing her scrawny fingers.

"A Hell Butterfly. Its like a personal voice recorder, in a sense." Urahara replied as the butterfly flittered from her finger to perch upon hers. The moment its tiny legs brushed her pale skin, it was like static erupted in her mind. She could hear a barely audible voice approaching.

"_**Sachiko; Head Captain Yamamoto requests a special meeting with you. Captain Kisuke Urahara will escort you to the division 1 barracks. He has instructions to leave you with my Lieutenant who will bring you to me." **_

The static voice left her as the Hell Butterfly flew out the window. Sachiko's teal gaze drifted away from the retreating creature towards the two people occupying the room, who nodded to her.

"Guess its time to go. I'll see later Yo-Yo." She waved to tell the dark woman, following quickly behind Urahara, towards Squad 1.

* * *

"Captain Urahara, do you have any idea why the head captain wants to see me?" The wind shifted the moment Sachiko placed a hand upon her zanpakuto, making sure she still had Chiyukaze with her. In the back of her mind, she still feared the fact that she could loose everything the same way she had in the beginning. The blonde captain that had been walking ahead of Sachiko turned his head to catch a glimpse of the lavender haired female behind him. They had been walking in silence for awhile and the sudden question disrupted the silence, bringing Kisuke Urahara out of his thoughts.

"I had informed the head captain of your situation early today." Urahara let out a small snicker, turning his head forward again, "It seems as though he remembers you very well. He's missed one of his favorite pranksters. Maybe it'll help you get to join a squad without having to go through the academy. However, whoever your squad captain is, they or someone else in the your squad will have to train you."

Turning another corner, Sachiko could feel them coming closer to the squad one barracks, the head captain's energy seemed to be leaking out, such a strong energy made her feel weak in the stomach. She tried gripping to her blade tighter, hoping it would somehow make her feel a little better. It wouldn't though, she hadn't eaten in awhile, which would just make it much more worse when she came in contact with the head captain. Urahara halted, being able to feel her energy dramatically decline, he smiled at the woman who was about the same height as him.

"We're getting closer. It seems as though your not feeling top notch. How bout we grab you something to eat so that you can get your energy up and then you can rest when we get back to the squad twelve barracks. I'll even let you sleep in my bed, by the way, it was the one you were in this morning." A sly smile crept across his face as he took another turn, making the strong spiritual pressure ease up on Sachiko, letting her know they were detouring.

After having ate a couple cantaloupes and four kiwis, Sachiko felt up to par, ready to face a very important figure from her past. Captain Urahara smirked at the woman who continued munching on another cantaloupe, it slowly disappearing within her frail frame.

"Squad 12 Captain, Kisuke Urahara. I presume this is the girl?" The words caught their attention as they turned to face the speaking stranger. He was dressed in the same clothes as them, except his hoiri was different from Urahara's, it's sleeves were cut off. The man's hair was white from age, however his Italian mustache was black. The way this man held himself showed that he was very proper and had to have been well respected in the soul society.

"Yes. Thank you," Urahara smiled at the man before bowing. Turning his attention to Sachiko, he raised his hand in a wave. "Well I guess this is good-bye for now. Please make sure you visit as much as possible." With that, he flashed stepped away, leaving the two others there, in awkward silence.

"This way. Follow me." Sachiko's first impression of the head captain's lieutenant was that he was just down right rude, and that just because he was at the top meant he was better than everybody else.

'_You shouldn't be calling him rude when your thinking that. He must have had a hard life, he is second in command, so that does deserve respect.__' _The sound of reason whispered in her mind, as the wind around her warmed up, like the embrace of a beloved family member. The man before had to seriously have a good reason to carrying himself with so much dignity that it was by far more than needed. The nagging presence in the back of her mind kept bitching about he actually could have a good reason to be that way.

'_Maybe he's hiding something…'_ Sachiko thought as she scrutinized him.

'_Seriously Miss? You really think he would act that way just to hide something?'_ Chiyukaze answered her thought as he swirled the air around her, heating it up as the cool afternoon air snapped at her bare shoulders.

"Please forgive me. I know I seem so rude. All work and no play makes one a dull character, I think is how the saying goes, or something along those lines." The Squad One's Vice Captain never turned back as he talked, never faltering in step either. "Ms. Ibaraki, its been awhile since you've been on these grounds. You probably don't remember me its been so long. I hope you haven't forgotten your favorite prank victim. After your disappearance, he was rather upset one of his star pupils went missing. You should be happy to know that your parents no long have the right to be part of the four noble families. However, your cousin, Kazuhiro, has been given the reigns of the Ibaraki estate, and now he runs everything. He's been doing a great job, I'll let you know." This time his fast paced walk slowed, he was now walking next to Sachiko. He laid his hand upon her bare shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Things _have_ changed, I suggest not going up to the estate and trying to make amends. Your parents have twisted the minds of all the Ibaraki clan members, and Kazuhiro holds the most grudge against you. Do not be dumb. We'll keep your true identity under wrap."

Sachiko hadn't noticed, but they had made good timing, they were already at the huge doors belonging to squad one. Suddenly the immense spiritual pressure rushed at her, unlike before she didn't feel compelled to fall to her knees and suffocate. But it felt reassuring, feeling her old companion from years past in the room ahead of her. Before she could let her mind process everything around her, her body jerked forward, leaving the vice captain behind. She pushed the doors open, running in towards to figure hunched over in the large throne like chair, engulfing the old man in a hug.

"Ah! Old Man Yams!" Her arms tightened for a few minutes, slowly loosing them to look at her old master. He was still old, duh. But his eyes held something that has never existed before in them, a certain kind of sadness that time could never cure. Yet, an overwhelming joy had suddenly captured that depressing emotion and dragged it down into the depths of his soul, no longer residing in his being.

"I've always hated that name, girl." He had neutralized his face, wisping away any trace of joy he had before, straight-faced. This sudden change brought a tear to Sachiko's eye. After so long of having nobody there for her, she suddenly felt like she didn't matter again. After having finally been able to recall everything, and almost move on, a single gesture about ruined the hold she had on herself emotionally. Her head dropped, Sachiko had suddenly taken interest in the ground under her feet. A loud laughter roared through out the room, expanding in her ears. Sachiko twisted her head towards the laughing head captain. His eyes were soft like a jesting grandfather.

"Finally!" His booming voice echoed through out the room. The young woman stood rigid, at a loose for words. "I finally tricked the trickster at her own game."

Sachiko's wide open mouth pulled together, pursing in annoyance, until a wave of giggles ripped through her body.

"You're gonna get it old man! Right when I get back inta business!" She let a devilish grin mask her face, the gears in her mind already processing her future plans.

"Have fun trying. We might not see each other for awhile. I have to finish your graduation process from years ago." His warm eyes hardened like ice. "That day still makes me irritable. When I had found out what happened, I blamed myself. If I had been there just an hour earlier…I might have been able to-"

"Master Yamamoto. Please do not blame yourself. I am still alive." Sachiko added optimistically, a ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"True." He smiled faintly, before a stone serious expression over took his features. "Now, to finish the graduation. Please release your shikai."

Sachiko nodded, pulling out the wakizashi from its sheath, with both hands on the hilt. Wind rushed around her, dancing in the strands of lavender hair, touching nothing else.

"Ready Chiyu?" She thought, connecting with her zanpakuto.

"_Ready Mad'am!"_ Sachiko could feel him jump with excitement, if that were possible.

"Shout to the heavens and bring on the rain, Chiyukaze!"

* * *

Blonde strands whipped at his bored expression, his lanky body stretched atop the roof of his office, hiding. A sudden burst of energy swept through the air, disrupting the weather pattern. The wind died down, warming the space around him, warming his self as a whole. The blonde shinigami felt an inner peace within himself as his taupe eyes stared out aimlessly at the world around him. The sublime feeling quickly diminished as a voice called from the ground below.

"Captain Hirako? Are you up there? You have paperwork to finish immediately." The voice's owner called, hand raised to his mouth, creating a megaphone effect. The blonde, Captain Hirako, lazily jumped from the roof, landing unceremoniously at the unknown man's side.

"Why'da ya even bother Aizen? I hate paperwork." Captain Hirako tugged at the black fabric clothing him, a slight protection from the sudden rush of cold air.

"Captain? Did you feel that a moment ago?" Aizen asked, adjusting his glassed under his brown bangs.

"What're ya blabberin' about?" Captain Hirako stalked into his office, clearing irritable.

"A peculiar presence swept through the air a moment ago. As if someone release their zanpakuto. It wasn't familiar, does that mean we should worry?" Aizen trailed behind the long blonde haired captain, who turned to give him the strangest look.

"Yer such a worry wart." Captain Hirako turned back to the desk that was stacked miles high with paperwork. "Guess I gotta get to work."

* * *

Sachiko's lavender locks were everywhere from the wind raging around her. The initial burst of energy lasted for a moment or two, creating a whirlwind around her elongated body. A sort of gray, blue, and pink twister whipped around each ankle and wrist, creating a bracelet like object that consisted of wind in constant motion. Slowly the wind died down, however still leaving the bracelets around her wrists and ankles, and leaving two war fans in each hand. The one in her left hand had gray wood trimming while the inside was a aqua blue, while the one in her right hand was trimmed with pink wood and the inside was the same as the other. The room was quiet, except for the whirling wind around her wrists and ankles.

"Very good. Will you be able to demonstrate your zampakuto's abilities?" The Head Captain, Yamamoto, let a faint smile grace his lips, clearly impressed with what he has seen so far.

"I'm not sure, Chiyukaze is a healing type but I could show you one. It's a defense ability." Sachiko stood in stance, right hand above her head, while her left was around her waist. Opening both fans at the same time, she closed her teal eyes. "Monsunshirudo!"**(1)** Droplets of water filled the air around her, creating a barrier around her. A dark cloud loomed over her, filling the barrier with more and more rain by the second. Sachiko was now encased by a circle of rain, feeling the sense of security, she opens her eyes to see her masterpiece. Keeping her guard up, she could sense the old man behind her curtain of rain pull out his zanpakuto. A slight tension pressed against her rain barrier, testing its strength. Happy with how she's doing, Yamamoto pulled his sword away, letting it retake the shape of his cane again, Sachiko followed suit.

"Thank you Sachiko for demonstrating your abilities. I believe my decision stands the same. You will become the eighth seat of Squad 4. Under the command of Restu Unohana. You may leave now." He smiled at his old student, she had a large grin plastered on her face, proud of how far she had come. He watched her bow before exciting the room.

* * *

Large teal eyes watched on in admiration. The woman before her worked diligently, quickening the healing process of the wounded shinigami on the medical bed in front of her. The woman's hands glowed green from the kido spell closing the bleeding wound.

The major wounds from the hollow attack had been fixed, leaving only minor injuries. A gentle wave of a hand motioned for Sachiko to step forward. The dark haired woman smiled up at the new recruit, her blue eyes beaming.

"Eighth Seat, Ibaraki, Sachiko. Will you please use your zanpakuto to finish healing this man," Restu Unohana spoke as she stood up from kneeling, adjusting her long braid. Sachiko stepped closer to the injured patient, placing her hand on Chiyukaze, ready to draw him from the sheath.

Already it had been two weeks since Yamamoto assigned her to the 4th division. All Sachiko had been doing was learning a multitude of healing kido spells, and training with the lieutenant of the squad, Isane Kotetsu. She had easily made friends in the 4th division, everybody there had been so kind to her, including other squad members. Although, when dealing with the 11th division they seemed to go out of their way to be rude towards her.

"Shout to the heavens and bring on the rain, Chiyukaze." Sachiko whispered as her wakizashi transformed into the two war fans. The gray haired lieutenant positioned herself in the corner of the room, clipboard in hand, accessing Sachiko's progress. Taking Captain Unohana's spot, Sachiko lowered herself to the patient's level. With the gray fan near the man's feet, the pink near his head, Sachiko closed her eyes, consentrating.

"Hiringu wa sasayaku."**(2)** The words slipped from her lips like a fresh breeze. Suddenly the man's body was being encased in a purple mist. The room smelled strongly of mint as the light wind swirled around the man. Red scars slowly closed up, leaving faint pink lines running along his body, finally fading back to his skin tone. The patient's depleted energy levels replenished the moment he breathed in the minty air. Sachiko stood from her spot, tucking the now wakizashi form of Chiyu in its sheath. Bowing to her respective superiors, Sachiko waited for their response to her actions.

* * *

**(1) Monsoon Shield**

**(2) Healing Whispers**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!(:**


	5. Ii tenki desu ne

**I don't own Bleach. Sadly... :(**

**Have fun reading! Please review! Thank you(:**

* * *

_It's a nice day, isn't it?_

* * *

The summer sun pelted down upon the two shinigami sitting idly at a café table. A waitress walked over to them, pouring tea into each of their waiting cups. Her raven hair pulled tightly into a bun, held together by two pastel green chopsticks elegantly matched her kimono. Her cute face flushed red as she turned her attention to the male shinigami.

"I-is that a-all I c-can do for y-you today?" She fumbled over her words as she held the gaze of the blonde captain before her.

"No, we're quite fine. But, thank you, my dear." He flashed a smile her way, taking her hand in his.

"Kisuke Urahara! You are a captain, I would expect better behavior from you." Her tone scared the wits out of the waitress, causing her to bow before fleeing. Bursts of giggles erupted from the woman who sat across from Urahara.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that kinda reaction from her." Sachiko jested as she threw her thumb back towards the direction the girl had retreated to.

"You should let me have some more fun than that Sachiko." Urahara smiled at the newly white haired woman across from him.

Her petite hand grasped the teacup, while her other arm rested upon the armrest. Teal eyes closed the moment the warm liquid touched her lips. Long white hair laid placidly against her back, while a lock of aqua bang stirred in the wind.

His blue eyes held many questions as he stared at the tranquil woman. His pale hair whipped at his face as a gush of wind rushed around them.

"I've been wondering, how have you been adjusting to your new life…" His sudden change in demeanor caused Sachiko to open one large, teal eye.

"Curious, ay? Well Captain Unohana has been more than gracious. I love serving under her. She has even promoted me to sixth seat. Though, she still treats us all like equals, because of the fact that all the other divisions look down on us. She's just like a mother to me. She's even taken time out of her day to help me get adjusted to everything and the way the Fourth Division works. Well, everybody has been very helpful, really. The Fourth Division as a whole is like a family to me." By now Sachiko's eyes were wide, and her hands moved vividly while she talked. "But I've really been missing you and Hiyori! I haven't been able to see you as much as I'd like." She exclaimed as her frail fingers grabbed for a slice of grapefruit that sat next to her teacup. Taking a bite of the fruit, the juices squirted and gushed down her mouth, causing small snickers.

"Well it seems as if you've been having a good time. I've noticed that you have even grown your hair out to its natural color. The snow white really goes great with your brilliant teal eyes." His deep blue orbs tore away from her face, staring out into the distance. "I know exactly how it feels having to adjust to new things." He smiled, taking another sip of his tea.

"What do you mean?" Sachiko tossing the remaining piece of fruit back onto the plate, arching her brow to the man sitting across from her.

"Well I haven't been in the Twelfth Division as long as you think." Urahara scratched the back of his head as a playful grin light up his face. "I've only been part of it for around…two years now."

"Wow. I never knew that. The way your operate it, it seems as if you have been there forever! Things run so smoothly. Well except for…" Sachiko trailed off, thinking back to all the times she visited the Twelfth Division.

"Hiyori…" Urahara chuckled, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "You do know why she's like that, right?"

"No." Sachiko nodded her head, curious about the reasoning behind her aggressive behavior. "I've always wondered, but didn't feel like asking, in fear of having my head bit off." She laughed, imagining the smaller female chasing her around.

"Well the captain before me had been like a mother to Hiyori, and when she left…it hit hard on Hiyori. I didn't exactly run the Twelfth Division like the fore captain did, which really irked its lieutenant." Urahara's eyes grew glossy and seemed distant, remembering the day he became the Twelfth Division captain.

"Captain Urahara and sixth seat, Ibaraki, Sachiko. Domo sumimasen, but Captain Unohana requires your assistance." A younger boy, with forest green hair and a 4th division medical supply bag, bowed before the two higher ranked officers.

"Arigato, Shun." She smiled to the boy, who flashed an apologetic grin her way, "We need to do this again sometime soon. Ja, mata, Kisuke." After hugging him, she waved bye to the blonde captain as she flash stepped away, following the younger boy.

* * *

"Konnichiwa…You've gotta be kidding me? Hiyori! How could you do that to this poor guy?" Sachiko's eyes twitched, holding back the roar of laughter that threatened to spill. Hiyori sat to the side, a pissed off look masking her child-like features. Silently she growled towards the injured man, "He deserved it…"

"How could anybody deserve something like this?" Sachiko giggled, watching the small blonde's expressions change rapidly.

"He just pissed me off is all," There seemed to be more than what she was letting on.

"Hiyori…you can trust me. Just tell me what was wrong." Sachiko kneeled at her level, throwing an arm around her.

"He was making fun of my flat chest…" She trailed off, trying to sound more pissed than sad. Sachiko's eyes softened, smiling slightly at the reasoning behind the small female's anger.

"There's nothing wrong with being so small chested. At least you don't have to carry around all this weight and worry about having back problems." Sachiko nudged her side encouragingly, trying to get a smile out of her.

"But guys really notice you, and they never look twice at me!" Hiyori crossed her small arms, a pissed look taking over more and more of her face.

"That's only because of your attitude problem, sis! But hey, I need to get to work on this loser. We'll talk later." Sachiko hugged her one last time, standing up to begin her work on the man laying on the stretcher.

Basically, he looked like his trip to Hell didn't go to very well, and they just spat him back out. His long hair was so matted with blood the color had been difficult to determine, his face was pumbled so bad it was black and blue. Tsking Hiyori, Sachiko pulled out Chiyukaze from its sheath. Kneeling beside the passed out man, she positioned herself.

"Shout to the heavens and bring on the rain, Chiyukaze."

* * *

A sudden rush swept through his body, an instant sensation of inner peace. He had felt this feeling multiple times before, but this time it felt different. His captain's spiritual presence was mixing with it too. Aizen ran a hand through his nappy brown hair as he made his way into the 4th division.

'_Ugh. I so hate all these people. Having to put on this false charade…If only they realized what I could-'_ He stopped mid-thought the moment he slide the door open, catching sight of her.

She kneeled beside her captain, two fans, one near his feet, while the other was over his beaten face. Her hair flowed down like a waterfall, some strands spraying out wildly. It was solid white, except for a large chunk of aqua blue bang. Her skin was so pale it would have made the moon jealous. The way she was positioned, he could tell she was rather tall for a woman.

Suddenly, Aizen registered the fact that he had been gawking at this woman for more than a moment. Straightening himself up, he walked closer to her, reaching his arm out to get the woman's attention.

"Sumimasen…" He whispered, adjusting his black frames quickly, after realizing he was reaching out to her.

"Shut up you gawking idiot! She's busy, if you can't see that." A familiar voice caught his ear from the corner of the room. Her fiery eyes burned a hole straight through his soul. He was frightened of this small girl, and for good reason, she always put his captain in on heck of a condition. He nodded, taking a seat in the other corner of the room, away from the twelfth division's lieutenant. Watching the calm woman who was finishing up with his captain, Aizen suddenly felt captivated by her presence. _'Her abilities could do much more, if she only knew how to harness it the right way…'_ Before he realized it, his captain had been healed completely.

Sachiko pulled the two fans together, forcing them to morph back into the small wakizashi. Proud of her accomplishment, she brushed herself off as she stood up. Turning to the others in the room, Sachiko smiled to each of them, bowing slightly.

"He'll be out for about two hours. I expect you to be here to retrieve him at that time, and you will be taking him back to his division…by yourself, Hiyori." Sachiko pointed her finger at the smaller blonde female, scolding her like a child. "You knew better than to act that way. You may leave now. I will have a talk with your captain after this."

"He can't do shit about it!" Hiyori stuck her tongue out as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That brat…" Sachiko mumbled under her breath before she turned her attention to the other person in the room. "Gomennasai. May I ask why you are here?"

"Oh, s-sumimasen. I am S-Sousuke Aizen, that man's lieutenant, for what its worth." Her voice had caught him off-guard at first, causing him to stutter a bit. Though her features were youthful, she seemed so much more mature than both her voice and looks lead on. However, he still smiled, forcing it to reach his eyes, attempting to show that he was proud of being the man's on the stretcher subordinate.

"Yoroshiku, Lieutenant Aizen." A smile danced its way across Sachiko's lips, before it was hidden by her bow. Straightening herself again, she motioned her hand towards the sleeping man. "I have replenished his energy so he should be perfectly fine when he wakes up, if not better. I hate being rude, but he needs his rest, so I have to ask you to leave Lieutenant."

"Please, call me Sousuke." His chocolate eyes met her teal ones, making her feel weak in the knees.

"Sousuke. Thank you for checking on your captain. I will send a Hell Butterfly the moment Hiyori is back to pick him up, that way you can have his bed ready for him. Its just a precaution in case his body reacts the wrong way with my zanpakuto's ability." He nodded in response, feeling a strange sensation when she had said his name, something he hadn't ever experienced. He smiled again as he slid the door open, exiting the room.

Sachiko smiled to herself as she walked back into her patient's room, chair in hand. She sat next to him, monitoring his vitals as he continued to sleep. Looking at the man, she now had a chance to tell what he really looked like, rather than the bloodied and bruised mess that he had been earlier. His long hair was straw blonde, contrasting itself against his black shihakushou. Although he was unconscious, he had a slight sneer on his face, revealing his perfectly straight teeth, well unusually straight teeth. He had sharp features, making him seem like the stuck up type.

'_Great, a captain who is gonna make me treat him like royalty. He's probably from some snobby rich family…'_ Sachiko groaned, watching the man turn in his sleep, letting out a loud snore. She tried holding in the laughter, but he continued making the loud noise, making it harder and harder for her to hold back. Her laughter filled the room, surprisingly not interrupting the man's sleep.

'_**You could calm down on that laughing just a little bit mad'am. It's really not that funny. Disgusting, if you ask me.'**_ Chiyukaze decided to make his point known in her head, showing his distaste for anything manly.

'_Oh come on Chi-chi! Don't be such a fag! You know its funny!' _Sachiko continued to laugh, not only at the snoring man, but also at her zanpakuto.

'_**It is not funny. And how dare you call me that? That really might hurt my feelings!'**_ Chiyukaze tried his best to sound hurt by her words, though he knew it was true.

'_Don't deny the way you feel. Every guy I have ever talked to, you are always like, He's so pretty…!' _Sachiko teased her male zanpakuto. She had to be the only female with a male zanpakuto spirit. Sure, there were guys who had female spirits, but a woman with a male spirit, seemed just plain outlandish.

'_**Well you don't have to announce it to the world…'**_

'_Chi-chi…you do realize that we're talking in my head…and I have said nothing out loud, correct?'_ Sachiko snickered, smacking her hand to her forehead.

'_**Ehhh…shut up. You're a meanie head!'**_ Sachiko could feel her zanpakuto stick its tongue out at her, just picturing his feminine self, hands on his hips, sneering at her. _**'Well you should be happy, I don't find this man attractive.'**_

'_Really? I'm rather surprised…ha! Even though he seems stuck up, I find him to be rather cute…I wonder what color his eyes are."_

'Stop thinking like that. He's ugly! Now that lieutenant that was in here moments ago, now he's a real looker. Why don't you go for him?'

"_He was handsome, wasn't he…Oh well, I'm getting tired, I think I'll take a little cat nap. Gotta go Chi-chi!' _With her last thought, she could feel her zanpakuto disappear from her mind, leaving behind an airy chill.

* * *

He blinked his eyes a few times, allowing the light to flood in slowly, rather than blinding himself at once.

'_That Hiyori is going to get it…'_ He thought to himself, opening his grayish hazel eyes to view his location. He could feel soft cotton sheets underneath him, and on top of him. He had still been clothed, though his haori was missing. A lanky arm reached to his forehead, rubbing it, surprised no scratches and bruises remained. Rolling over in the makeshift bed, he looked to the other side of the room, to see if anybody was in there. Luckily there was.

His grayed eyes shifted to the sleeping form, its body slumped forward, hiding all features. Though he could tell its hair color, blinding white, like snow. Its shoulders were hidden under the thick hair, yet he could still see a patch of pale skin underneath. Suddenly, it changed positions, stretching out, tilting its head back past the chair, seemingly very uncomfortable. He could see the features perfect now. She had a rather large pair of breasts that protruded from her revealing shihakushou.

'_She's sleeping, man! Get yourself together!'_ Shinji mentally slapped himself, continuing to examine her other features. She had a very youthful look about her, as if she could be full of energy, yet it took nothing away from her beauty.

Again she began to stir in her sleep, this time though, waking up. By now, Shinji was sitting up on his bed, grayed eyes fixed upon her. Blinking the sleep away, Sachiko's teal gaze ventured to the man's gray hazel eyes.

* * *

"Itai! Eh, what was that fer?" The blonde man stood before her, rubbing the fresh wound upon his cheek.

"You're a jerk! I hope you know that! You can't just tell girls those kinda things, it can really hurt their feelings!" Sachiko was yelling at the man who had just woken up. His left cheek was swollen from where she had slapped him, pay back for what he had said to Hiyori.

"What'er ya even talkin' 'bout?" His eyes grew large in confusion at the accusations she was making.

"What you had said to Hiyori! That was really rude!" Sachiko's face flushed in anger, she barely knew the poor guy and she was already unleashing her temper on him. She raised both hands in front of her body, cracking her knuckles, glaring. "You're going to pay for hurting her like that."

"Nehh, Ya shouldn't jump ta conclusions so quickly!" He threw his hands up in defense, sweat dripping from his head as he stared at the seething woman. The air in the room dropped ten degrees as her eyes grew hard, though she still seemed to calm down.

"Fine. But you better hurry. My patience is growing thin." She sat in her chair, crossing both her legs and her arms, scowl slowly etching its way across her features.

"Hmph. That lil' brat's a bully, I tell ya." The man's face grew bored, though he seemed a tad bit mad as he spoke. "She's always sayin' stuff like that ta me. So, ther's nothin' wrong with teachin' that brat a lesson." He turned his head in the opposite direction, crossing his arms, and huffing. The gesture seemed very sibling or crush like in Sachiko's eyes, making her snicker.

"Oh! Now I get it! You have a crush on her?" Sachiko's eyes arched in curiosity, trying to get a rise out of the stranger, her prankster antics kicking back in.

"Nani? Ie! Gross!" The stranger uncrossed his arms, throwing them up in protest, annoyance clearly written across his face. "She's like my lil' sis, its my job ta act like that!" He once again crossed his arms, this time turning around completely, acting like a pouting child.

"Gomennasai. You should act less like a brat if your gonna call one of my closest friends a brat. Hypocrite." She threw the back of her hand up at her mouth, covering her laughter.

"Woman, ya don't even know me, why're ya callin' me a hypocrite?" He turned his head to her, body still facing the opposite direction, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well how about we get to know each other then?" Sachiko smiled pleasantly, reaching her hand out to him. "My name is Ibaraki, Sachiko. Sixth Seat of the Fourth Division. Yoroshiku." This reaction caught the stranger off-guard, yet he still out stretched his hand, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hirako, Shinji. Captain of the Fifth Division." Shinji returned her smile, his grayed eyes focused on her teal ones. And for a moment, they just smiled at each other, still shaking hands, not paying attention to anything else going on around them.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope to get the next chapter out much faster!**

**I love reviews :)**


	6. I want to I have to

I own nothing from the show, Bleach. :(

Sorry it took me so long to update! Next one shouldn't take too long, I've already gotten half way through it! lol

Take time to review! Please, it will make me happy, and motivated me to write faster! :)

* * *

"_What was that?" Hiyori watched the tall woman fidget under her fierce gaze, her fingers twiddling. "Well, are you going to spill? Or will I have to force it out of you?"_

"_Imoto-san. Why do you wanna know so bad, anyways?" Sachiko grinned, though it drifted more into a grimace, as she feared the reaction Hiyori would have after walking in on her earlier that day_

"_Well, since somebody forgot to send a Hell butterfly, naturally I grew curious. So when I walk in on you and that dipshit making googly eyes at each other and holding hands, what do you expect?" Hiyori growled, anger blooming within her as she recalled what she had walked in on._

"_We were not making googly eyes at each other! And we were shaking hands, not holding them. There is a huge difference! Geesh!" Sachiko's voice grew loud, defending herself. The temperature in the room dropped quickly as she ran out of the room, pissed._

"_Yeah, that really seems like nothing to me…" Hiyori shrugged her shoulders, making her way towards the lab of the Twelfth Division._

Her foot collided with a small rock, kicking it into the pond. Ripples moved through the water, creating a peaceful sensation to course through Sachiko's body. Her anger had slightly subsided from her talk with Hiyori.

'_I can't believe her…_' She thought to herself, as she sat down, pulling her wakizashi out to lay it upon her lap. Connecting with her zanpakuto, she could feel the air warm up around her as the sun started to sink, making waves of orange and purple pulse through the sky.

'_**You're taking it the wrong way my lady.' **_Chiyukaze tried his best to get her to think logically.

'_But, ugh! I know…she was just curious. But her attitude just put me in a bad mood…'_

**'Well don't think too much about it. Though I must say, you and that captain really hit it off. You should try meeting with him again, although I don't approve of his looks.**'

'_Wow…you're definitely somebody I shouldn't consult when it comes to dating then. You're all about looks, ay?'_ Sachiko tossed another rock out into the water, watching the ripples slowly fade as they spread. '_Do you really think we hit it off?'_ Her stomach churned like it was fluttering with butterflies, her cheeks flushed from her thought.

**'Obviously! I mean you should listen to yourself. You're fretting about nothing and now your getting butterflies after just meeting the guy! Yeahhh. Girl, you've got problems. But I'll just leave you alone for now'**

Sachiko shuddered as the wind chilled and the sun slowly began to sink in the horizon. Dark clouds hovered above in the sky, threatening a chance of some much needed rain. That summer in the Seireitei, the sky had been selfish with the rain and had parched the earth for the first month. Sachiko breathed in deep, refreshing herself with the scent of the earth before the rain hit. Sachiko sat unknowingly in the presence of a stranger.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared down at the young woman who leaned against the tree, listening to her hum quietly. Curiosity nipped at the stranger, causing him to climb down lower in the tree, wanting to get a better glance. The stranger's black hair hung in his face as he stared at the woman upside down from the lowest tree branch.

* * *

Sachiko gazed out at the horizon, watching the sun finally dip beneath the pond, giving a gray light in the distance. Ripples dissipated as they clashed with the land each time a stone was tossed into the water. Cherry blossoms scattered all around her. Her breathing slowed after reminiscing and venting about her episode with Hiyori earlier that day. Teal eyes flickered like a dying candle, about to close for sleep. Two frail hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Itai!" Sachiko screamed, jumping up from her spot under the cherry tree. Rubbing the large sore protruding from her head, Sachiko twisted her attention to a small body sailing through the air towards the ground. Gracefully, the little boy landed on his tip toes, grinning like a mad man.

"Konnichiwa!" The small boy waved, his thick black hair bouncing with his movements. "O-genki desu ka?" His quirky grin sobered as his deep green eyes stared intently into Sachiko's. Poking Sachiko's cheeks, the boy repeated the question over and over again.

"Eh…Its…I'm, f-fine." Wide teal eyes stared, dumbfounded at the boy. His sudden appearance and friendliness had shocked Sachiko.

"Fine? But you looked oh so mad? And then sad? And then mad again, and then sad? And then really happy?" The boy looked up to the sky, scratching his chin, then looked down smiling at Sachiko. "Could you make up your mind, Boobs?"

"Boobs?" Sachiko questioned, not even registering what the boy had previously stated. A faint blush swept across her face.

"Yeah. That's your nickname, since I don't know your name!" The boy's grin only grew bigger, "My name is Midori." His small finger pointed to himself.

"Well then, Yoroshiku, Midori." Sachiko smiled pleasantly at the young boy, Midori. "The name's Sachiko. May I ask you, what are you doing out here?" Curious, Sachiko's head swiveled around, looking for maybe an older individual that might be this child's over-seer. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the young boy wearing a black shihakushou, along with a symbol stitched upon his uniform. Her teal eyes only grew large after seeing the symbol was the 11th division insignia on his arm.

"Oh, I got lost. I'm looking for my brother, and then I found you!" Midori kept on smiling, "Though, Baldy should be coming to find me soon. Why are you here, Boobs?" The casualty of the nickname forced another blush to show on Sachiko's face.

"Nothing really, but I could help you get back to your division barracks if you would like me to?" Sachiko smiled at the boy, who took to chasing a butterfly, lost in his own world. "Uh, alright then…" Sachiko scratched the back of her head, confused by the boy. Minutes flew by until Midori had given up on the butterfly, "Okay. I getta ride piggy back though!" A sudden weight landed on Sachiko's shoulders as the boy latched on for his ride.

"Okie dokie," Sachiko snickered at the boy's youth, beginning to walk away from the pond, "So, do you know where your division is located?" She turned her head upwards, looking at Midori for answers, holding tightly to the little boy's legs, who had began kicking them back and forth.

"No idea!" Midori announced, laughing loudly as his arms tightened around Sachiko's neck. "But I suggest going…that way!" One of his arms disconnected from the other, pointed towards a long street, lit up by the moon that had now shone its face in the sky.

"Whatever you say!" Sachiko began prancing off towards the direction Midori had pointed to. "I hope you have a good sense of direction, we wouldn't want your captain to start worrying. I've heard stories around him being rather mean." Sachiko cringed at the mere thought of Squad 11's captain, the tenth Kenpachi. She had heard many scary stories about the man's strength, well all of the Kenpachis' strengths, and she feared that one day she might come in contact with him and die. Shivering, Sachiko silently prayed that her life wouldn't end this night when she found the boy's captain.

"Oh no, my captain isn't mean! He's nice, and a lazy bum if you ask me!"

"Alright, but lets hope he's not in a bad mood, since its so late." Sachiko nervously laughed, the grip on the boy still tight.

"Take a left here!" Midori shouted, causing Sachiko to yelp.

"Okay! Left it is!"

* * *

Sachiko's paced slowed, feeling the boy's weight on her back slump against her. Her lips pulled into a smirk, listening to the boy's soft snores. The moon had placed itself high in the sky, coating everything in a ghastly light. Sachiko's pale skin refracted the light as if it were a mirror image of the moon.

The small boy on her back seemed to weigh more and more heavily on her back. Quiet groans of protest escaped the confines of Sachiko's tall, frail body.

Stopping for a break, Sachiko peeled Midori off her back, cradling him against her abnormally large assets, using them as pillows for the sleeping child.

'_Geesh! This kid is gonna kill me.' _She thought sarcastically in her mind. Biting back her laughter, Sachiko desperately tried covering her bare flesh that risked being drooled on. In her frantic rush, two shadowy figures caught her teal gaze. Like her skin, the moon reflected against one of the shadow's bald scalp.

Grippin tightly to Midori's sleeping form protectively, Sachiko fastened her gaze more intensely on the approaching strangers. Lashing out, the moon's fierce light flung them from the shadows, revealing their identities.

One man, more physically built than the other, stopped at the edge of the shadows, casting his back in the dark, while the other, who was far more effeminate, let the light engulf him wholly. His red and purple scarf wasn't giving his already girly features any justice. Running his fingers through his long, blue hair, his thin lips twitched up into a smirk.

"I do believe that dainty woman is carrying the squad's fourth seat, your brother." The feminine man spoke in a soft voice, his purple eyes giving off a warm glow in the moon light.

"Ha, your right Daisuke." The bald man had a wolfish grin on his face, highlighting his emerald eyes, identical to Midori's. He stepped forward, towards Sachiko, with a more serious look on his face.

'_Well…that one guy made a comment about him being his brother…and they have the same eyes…soooooo…'_ Sachiko thought to herself, looking down at the younger boy in her arms, sleeping safe and sound, unaware of their surroundings.

"I am the lieutenant of the 11th squad, the name is Takeshi Tan-"

"Yeah, yeah! So, you're part of the 11th division correct? And also this boy's brother, right?"

"Uh, yes…?" The fact that Sachiko had been straightforward with the man had thrown him a curve ball. He was at a loss for words.

"Okay! Good! So, thank you both for coming to take this child off my hands!" Sachiko smiled, yet a yawn had interrupted, forcing a weird sound out of her mouth. She walked towards the blue haired man, since he had been closer. The small boy fidgeted as he was dumped into the man's arms.

"Uh, thanks." The blue haired man looked down at his friend's younger brother, then back to the woman. However, she had already, lazily, flashed stepped away.

"Weird…" The bald man, Takeshi, commented as he took his brother from the long haired man, Daisake. Holding his small frame, he sighed in relief. "Kid, you had us worried. You shouldn't run off like that."

* * *

'_I shouldn't stay up late ever again…even if I'm being a nice person…' _Sachiko grumbled in her thoughts, feeling the effects of no sleep already starting up. '_Ugh. And I'm going to have to get up early and work tomorrow. Captain Unohana wanted me to help her personally tomorrow…I'll feel horrible if I can't be my top-notch self…I'll be such an embarrassment.'_ Her feet shuffled to a stop, recognizing that she had paused on top of the 8th division's roof. Flash stepping from that distance had completely worn her out. Attempting again, she had only managed getting past three other buildings. Sachiko's muscles began cramping, screaming for a moment's rest.

'_I guess I could stop and take a break for awhile. That wouldn't be so bad…'_ Flopping down on the cold roof, she tried to find a comfortable position. A feat that was so much more difficult than previously thought.

"Didn't think I'd ever have to see such an embarrassment again?"

Teal eyes flashed open, staring up at a set of forest green orbs. Jumping up, Sachiko glared at the man standing before. She recognized that shade of green, the main attribute of the branch members of the Ibaraki clan.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I frighten my whore of a cousin?" The disdain dripped like venom from his lips.

"Kazuhiro." Sachiko bit back, only half-heartedly though. The 1st division lieutenant's words still ringing in her mind, clear as day.

"You pathetic piece of trash, how dare you speak my name so casually! I am head of the Ibaraki clan, and you are a lowly whore." His anger burned like a flame in his dark eyes. His Ibaraki white hair contrasted against his black uniform, while his single bang of yellow hair seemingly glowed in the light. "For your insolence, you shall die!"

Sachiko's eyes widened in panic, Kazuhiro withdrew his sheathed sword. She grabbed for Chiyukaze, holding tight to his hilt, waiting for the attack.

"Wreck havoc upon her, Raineko!"

Rapidly, his body began to be engulfed in a radiant gold light. Raising her free hand to shield her eyes, Sachiko gripped even tighter to her sword with her right hand. The light began to diminish, revealing Kazuhiro with two razor sharp animalistic-clawed hands, along with a beast like, segmented armor covering his body. He was crouched on all fours, like an animal readying itself for the hunt. Growls and snarls bellowed from his innards. His white and yellow hair even looked different, as if styled like that of a lion's mane.

"Are you ready to die wench?" He hissed, baring his fangs towards Sachiko, who stood there, feebly in his presence.

'_**Mad'am! Hurry and release me!**__'_ She could hear her sword screaming in panic, but she couldn't move, her body wouldn't react because of the fear.

Blood splatter on the ground, painting it a brilliant shade of crimson, along with Kazuhiro's claws. When her body caught up with her mind, it was too late. A surge of electricity pulsed through every nerve in her starting at the wound in her stomach.

Coughing up blood, Sachiko held tight to her, also bleeding, stomach. Growling, she managed to stare at the manically laughing shinigami, her cousin.

"How does it feel to be wounded by my mighty blade? Because of you, the Ibaraki clan fell to shame, and I had to pursue the life of a soul reaper." His laughter boomed through out the air, tainting it with his angry acid. "I guess that means in retrospect, I should be thanking you for what you done. Without you, I wouldn't have discovered this power of mine and became the 8th division's 3rd seat. Now, let me show you that gratitude by riding you of your pathetic life."

"You diabolical scum! What kind of sick, twisted way of telling somebody thank you is that?" Sachiko jeered, coughing up blood with her words. "Don't blame me for my parent's stupidity. She stepped forwards, still holding tightly to her profusely bleeding wound. Moving her free hand to the hilt of her sword, she withdrew it from its sheath. "If you allow yourself to be swallowed by such anger it will destroy you, dear cousin." Sachiko held her wakizashi in front of her body, with both hands placed firmly on the hilt, as the blood from her stomach flowed steadfast.

"Shut up you whore! Shut up! Shut up!" Kazuhiro lashed forward, right claw pointed straight at her. Blinded by hatred, his fury fueled his speed, allowing him to maneuver around her. Sinking his metallic claws deep into her shoulders, ripping downwards, he slowly pulled them out, being sprayed with her blood.

"Ha! Look how far the might Ibaraki clan has fallen. I always knew the branch clan had been more powerful, especially with their lightning based attacks." Kazuhiro brushed his yellow hair out of his face with his blood claws, watching the frail woman fall to her knees, writhering in pain.

Her vision blurred, her body wouldn't be able to hold up much longer, that she could tell. Her white hair was caked with dry and fresh blood, along with her clothes. With all her might, she held tight to her zanpakuto, using it to pull her up, screaming "Shout to the heavens and bring on the rain, Chiyukaze!"

Gusts of wind whipped at Kazuhiro's face, like knives it sliced at his skin. Cursing under his breath, he shielded his face from the piercing wind. Standing before him, when the wind had died down, Sachiko's lips were tugged upwards in a menacing smirk. Her fans were in each hand, spread open as the colorful wind twisted around her ankles and wrists.

"I will not let you continue talking in such a manner."

"Shut that whore mouth of yours!" Kazuhiro leaped for another attack. His forest eyes were raging while his hair whipped like a mane.

"Han'no no sutoraiki!" **(1)**

His golden claws clashed against a gust of wind that continued to rush at him. Over and over, gust of wind sliced away at his beast armor. With each sweep of her war fans, Sachiko could feel herself wearing down, yet she still pushed forwards with all her strength.

She could hear her precious wind grind against his metal armor and could see the sparks fly. Though she could also see her attacks diminish rapidly, along with her spiritual pressure.

"What a pathetic attempt to kill me!" Kazuhiro screamed about the howling wind, his armor dripping with blood. "You're a pathetic excuse for a shinigami. Now DIE!"

Sachiko watched down on her knees, in slow motion, as the man she used to play with as children charged at her, ready to kill.

'_I guess this is it…'_ She thought to herself, closing her teal eyes.

* * *

_Silence. A black abyss. Falling…_

_Every now and then, teal eyes opened, gazing vacantly at the ceiling. Then they would close again, leaving her in the utter dark._

* * *

Captain Unohana's hands glowed green over her 6th seat's freshly clothed body, the wounds already having stopped their bleeding. She turned back towards the other presence in the room. His taupe eyes rested on the injured woman laying on the bed, a grim look shadowing over his features.

"She will be just fine, Captain Hirako. She was lucky that you and your lieutenant made it there in time." Captain Unohana smiled, encouragingly, turning back to her work.

"Yeah…" Shinji continued brooding, thinking back to the scene him and Aizen had stumbled upon.

* * *

_The girl that had healed him earlier that day lay in a heap of blood and shredded cloth. Standing above her mangled body, a man with an animalistic aura was poised to kill with his released zanpakuto. Without hesitation, Shinji jumped, rushing towards the man._

_"Bakudo Number One: Sai!" The spell forced the man to fall on his knees in paralysis, cursing up a storm at the blonde captain. Knocking him out with a swift kick to the head, Shinji walked over to his lieutenant, who had managed to cradle the injured woman in his arms._

"_Captain, I have done my best on stopping her bleeding. We need to get her to Captain Unohana." Aizen stared down at the limp body in his arms, its face masked in pain._

"_Go, I'll report this man to his captain."_

* * *

"She'll be fine. I have concluded that upon the release of her zanpakuto, her wounds had actually started to heal themselves. Captain Hirako, there is a reason she is far more advanced in the ranks of this squad than most new recruits."

Shinji looked up to the now standing captain, her back facing him. He could hear the seriousness in her voice.

* * *

'_I'm pathetic…'_

_The silence screamed at her._

_It deafened her. Down on her knees, the rain drenched her. The lightning blazed across the sky, flashing in her lost eyes. Her pale yukata was now dark from the rain that poured down, her wet hair clinging to her._

"_Chiyukaze…I…I want to get stronger." She pounded the ground with her fists as tears spilled out. Sachiko raised her head up, screaming. "I have to get stronger."_

_A pair of arms wrapped around her sobbing body, holding her tight against his body, Chiyukaze smiled, "And we will, Mad'am."_

* * *

**Read and review(:**

**I would like to know what I need to work on and what you think of the story so far(:**

**Thank you!**


	7. Thankfull

_**I do not own Bleach!**_

_**only my OC!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_Pain screeched through her body as it arched in unwanted pleasure. Her breath grew raspy, the pain subsiding slightly, while a presence lifted off her slender body. Silent tears fell to the ground, white hair spilling over her shoulders, hiding her assets. A strong hand had a vice grip around her arm, pulling her up to her feet, roughly. Her teal gaze set directly on a pair of hazy brown eyes. The man pushed her against the wall, forcefully slamming his lips against hers. Trailing his alcohol drenched breath down her chin, to her slender neck, back up to her ears._

"_You certainly were the best I've ever had." His snake like tongue traced the edges of her ears._

_Shuddering in fear, the woman stood board stiff, feeling the man forcing himself on her again._

"_Mr. Kamitani, your time is up. Leave now or I will make you leave myself." A stern, yet feminine voice echoed through the room. Light crept into the dank room, a petite figure standing in the doorway. Fear etched across the man's face at the sight of this woman. Grabbing his discarded clothes, he ran out of the 'tea house' in a flash._

"_P-Pardon m-my rude curiosity," Fragile, like glass, the childish voice piped from the broken girl. "Mistress Shion, h-he had th-thirty m-more minutes…why-"_

"_Child, you are far too young to being living this life style. I will not let this get by me. The original owner had no right to hire you for this treatment." Stepping from the shadows, Mistress Shion made her way to the broken girl. Her bright lavender hair brushed against her broad shoulders, contrasting drastically to her dull eyes and aged appearance. Sitting down, she pulled the naked girl into her arms, cradling her as if her own child. "Now that I own this 'tea house', you will not be working in this shameful way. You only did this to help your grandmother back at home, so I will allow you to still work here. But, you are to only serve tea out front where you will be treated with more respect. Now go home Kaguya." The woman's soft hand petted the girl as she sighed in happiness, vowing to be more like Mistress Shion._

* * *

Shinji watched the young woman struggle in her sleep, face contorting in pain. He was still lost in though over what Captain Unohana had said about the woman's powers.

'_Even though her weapon is a healing type, it has the power to do that?'_ Shinji thought, confused. '_Guess I'll never anger her…'_ He chuckled, stopping upon hearing a soft sob. Rushing up from his seat, he made his way over to the woman to check on her. Although she was crying, a smile crept its way across her lips. Shinji had a sudden urge to wipe the tears away, thinking that with such a pretty face, she didn't deserve to cry.

* * *

Warm fingers brushed against her skin, making her body shudder. The contact had pulled her away from the nightmare, like she was being saved. She had felt out of it, though as if still caught in the dream. Her arms reached out, grabbing for something to help her grip onto reality. Sachiko felt it, a warm body, she wrapped her arms tightly around it, embracing for comfort. Not worrying about opening her eyes, Sachiko nuzzled herself against the warm body.

His arms flew up in panic, taupe eyes widening. Her sudden embrace caught him off guard. Feeling her nuzzle against him, he noticed she was still asleep and her nightmare had probably shaken her. The close contact made his cheeks grow hot.

"Sachiko. Wake up. Sachiko Ibaraki…" He whispered, arms oddly to the side, unsure of what to do with them. He used one to rub her back, the only logical thing his mind could come up with. "You're gonna have to wake up, Sachiko."

Sluggisly, the gears in her brain began to work. A tinge of heat rose up as she realized what she had done. Releasing her vice grip, Sachiko stepped back, head hung in shame.

"I am so very sorry!" She raised her teal orbs slightly, focusing on the bottom of a white haori. "Please forgive me, Captain! I had still been lost in my dreams." She could hear snickers coming from the person before her. Elevating her gaze, she took in the sight in front of her. Sachiko's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, her face flushing red.

Before her, the blonde captain she had met earlier was belting over in laughter. His laughter peeved her, she couldn't take that he was making fun of her.

"Hey! Stop it!" A hand flew up, slapping his cheek with everything her exhausted body had.

Holding his red cheek, Shinji grinned at the white haired woman, her cheeks tainted red.

"No need ta get worked up." Shinji's grin grew wider, catching her hand mid-air. "Now, why dontcha lay back down. Ya need yer rest."

Sachiko nodded, easing herself back down on the medical cot.

"Why are you here anyways?" She questioned, slowly, trying to get her body to relax.

"Er, me n' my lieutenant came across ya while ya were fightin' some strange man. He's been arrested fer his actions." Shinji took a seat in the lone chair, adjusting his hair to prevent sitting on it.

"Oh." Sachiko stared blankly at the ceiling. Relief washed over her upon realizing that her cousin won't be able to hurt her again. This realization brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Captain!"

Sitting in his chair, Shinji's taupe eyes watched the woman become emotional, little by little, thanking him over and over again. He felt awkward in the situation, he had no idea how to react.

"Uh, yer welcome." He replied, wanting to comfort her, but unsure how.

She turned to face the blonde captain that she now valued as her savior.

"I just realized, we may know each other's names, but we don't exactly know each other." She smiled, lighting up her teal eyes.

"Captain Unohana said if you were feeling better that you could leave." Her smile was contagious, brightening up Shinji's face.

"Oh. Okay." Sachiko felt confused. "Why did you change the subject?"

"I didn't. I was gonna see if ya wanted ta get somen' ta eat, that way we can get ta know each other."

Sachiko flushed at his words. '_Was he talking about going on a date or something?'_ She wanted to pull her hands to her face, attempting to hide the blush, but that would make her seem too suspicious.

"Are ya okay? Ya look sick!" Shinji rushed up, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Yer burning up. I don't think going out is a good idea with ya getting sick."

"N-No! I-I'm fine. T-That was n-nothing. Really." Sachiko protested, standing up, her legs giving out under her. Crashing to the floor, she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Guess I was more exhausted than I had originally thought."

"Wanna still go, or d'ya wanna stay 'ere?" Shinji extended an arm to help her up. He was surprised by how light she really was, what with those assets and all.

"I would enjoy going with you, still." She smiled, resting her weight against him. "But should I changed first?" She motioned to the white yukata clothing her body.

"Neh. Ya look fine. Its hot outside anyways." Shinji commented, moving forward out the door, Sachiko firmly attached to his arm.

* * *

Silence. Sachiko tried desperately to not fidget, but the silence ate away at her. Shinji, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind while he decided on what to eat. High in the sky, the sun's rays pelted down on everything, cursing everything with its heat. Sachiko smiled, looking up at the umbrella Shinji had requested to shade them. She opened her mouth to speak, but a waitress cut her off.

"Nani ni nasaimasu ka?**(1)**" An elderly lady spoke, though aged, her voice held its original youth.

"I'll take a bowl of miso soup and three cantaloupes, please." Sachiko grinned at the older woman, who's peppered hair sat in a bun upon her head while her brown eyes sparkled with a certain youth.

"And you, Captain?" Bowing her head respectfully, the turned her attention to Shinji.

"The gyudon**(2)**, please." He flashed a huge grin at the woman, who quickly wrote the order down.

"It will be out as soon as possible." She bowed, again."

"Thank you." Shinji complemented as the woman exited.

"So, Captain. What is your division like? I haven't really been able to discover anything about the other divisions." Sachiko scratched her cheek, thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I only know about my squad, the twelfth, and the eleventh."

Ya'd have to ask meh lieutenant. All I do 's paperwork." Shinji laughed, watching a confused expressing creep its way across Sachiko's face.

"Nani?" She scratched her head, a lost expression on her face, making the captain laugh harder.

"Ya can say I'm purty lazy." He smiled, flashing his large, white teeth. "Do ya enjoy the fourth division?" He asked, trying to keep the small talk going.

"Oh its really fun! Captain Unohana is very proud of the face I've been doing so well. But, I wish had more experience with fighting…because of…" Tears threatened to spill out of her teal eyes.

"Good news then, Captain Unohana wants ya to get that experience. If ya wanta, I have a seat position open?" Shinji jumped in, hating to see this beautiful woman cry. He sighed out of relief as her teal eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Captain!" Her smile glowed across her features.

* * *

**(1) What will you have?**

**(2) A bowl of rice topped with cooked beef and vegetables.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Sorry it was so short**

**Please Review,**

**I'd like to know how my story is coming along**


	8. New Life

I do not own Bleach. Just my characters.

Sorry its been sooooooooo long for an update. R&R (:

Black clad bodies scurried in and out of the room, everyday, throwing stacks of paperwork on the small desk. Sighing in frustration, thin eyebrows twitched upon hearing the main door open yet again. Thanks to her barrier of paper, Sachiko could not see the identity of the stranger. However, she still unleashed her pent up anger out on the poor, clueless individual.

"Shit! Could you people do your own paperwork for once!" Sachiko slammed her fists down on the hard wood. "Just because I'm not as high a ranked as the rest of you, that doesn't mean you can just dump everything on me!" Now, slamming her head against the desk, Sachiko muttered obscene phrases to herself.

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" The male stranger questioned, timidly, peeking from behind the stacks of paper.

"Yes, you have horrible timing." Sachiko growled, raising her pounding head. Blinking, Sachiko gasped at the stranger before her. "Domo sumimasen! Lieutenant Aizen! I didn't realize that was you. Forgive me!" Freaking out, Sachiko quickly stood from her chair, bowing in respect.

"Its okay. I just came by to see if you needed help. I can see that your fortress is growing each day." He chuckled, lighting up his chocolate eyes. Adjusting his black-rimmed glasses, he hesitated for a moment. "Do you mind if I help you here?"

H-hai. I-I mean th-that would b-be g-great!" She stammered, mentally kicking herself for sounding like an idiot. "You have no idea how bad this has been, I though this would be the death of me." She smiled, proud that she had found her voice again.

"Can't let that happen now, can we? One less beauty would make this world less appealing." Sachiko could feel herself melt at this man's words, her lieutenant, her superior.

The stacks of paperwork gradually reduced in the next few hours. Time had seemed to fly by quickly thanks to having somebody to chat with. Though the talk wasn't much, it was still company nonetheless, making Sachiko very thankful.

"So have you been enjoying your time in the 5th division?" Aizen asked, barely looking up from his work.

"Yeah, its been rather boring though. I thought I'd learn some new techniques or something. Well anything besides more healing abilities." Sachiko looked up from the piece of paper she had been working on, to notice she could see over her piles of paper. Also, catching sight of a pair of taupe eyes staring back at her.

"Boring, ya say?" The Fifth Division Captain, Shinji Hirako, smirked at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'll just leave Sousuke to finish that paper work while we go do something less boring." Standing up from his desk, he made his way over to the door, exiting.

"Uh…Okay?" Confused, Sachiko stood from her chair, making her way to the leaving captain. "I'll see you later I guess, Lieutenant." She waved good-bye to the dumbfounded brunette lieutenant.

"So…uh, that's how I met Mr. Urahara, how my life began in the 5th division and, er, how I got to be so powerful…" Sachiko grimaced at the two children sitting in front of her. The black haired girl sat with wide eyes, listening intently, while the red headed boy snoozed aside her, having fallen asleep from lack of interest.

"Ms. Sachiko? Is there not more to your story? Like what happened between you and the Captain. And did you fall in love with anybody? How did you end up here with Mr. Urahara?" The girl smiled, curious as to why the white haired woman stopped so early in her story.

"Why would you want to even know more? It's a boring story, except when you got the crap kicked out of ya." The red headed boy rolled over, picking his nose.

"Jinta, shut up! Yes Ururu, there is more…but tonight isn't the night. I have school in the morning. I'll tell you more tomorrow when I get home. Is that okay?" Sachiko hoped the girl would be able to wait, the next part of the story is what hurt the worst, and she didn't have to emotional strength to say anything at the moment.

"Yes, Ms. Sachiko. I'll wait." Ururu smiled, watching Sachiko stand up and walk out of the room.

"Good night, both of you. Sleep well, and don't let the bed bugs bite." She flipped the lights off, giggling, leaving the two to sleep.

"What kind of story is that for two young children?" A shadowy figure appeared out of now where, wearing a large grin on his face.

"Kisuke, it wasn't that bad. I left most details out." Sachiko rubbed her tired eyes, trying to smile.

"If you finish that story, its going to hurt. You do know that right?" The blonde man looked up, his eyes holding an uncertainty.

"I know…but someone once told me that you can't escape the past completely…" Pools of teal over-flowed with salty tears. Shaking her head, Sachiko sidestepped out of the man's way, making her way to her room.

"But you don't have to relive that pain…" Kisuke whispered, watching the woman walk away, wishing he could comfort her in some way. Maybe telling the kids that story might not have been a good idea…

Lying awake in her warm bed, Sachiko couldn't shake herself from the regret she started feeling after retelling that story. '_I was such a fool…for falling in love… believing so many lies…I'm a horrible person…'_ Turning over, she could feel the hot tears soak the pillow. '_I'm so sorry…maybe the choices I made were what was best…_' She thought before her body, completely exhausted from crying, gave out and let her get some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow would prove to be one eccentric day…

_After leaving the 5th division's office, Sachiko and Captain Hirako made their way around the 5th division ground, searching for the training ground. Finally after having gotten lost, the two soul reapers made their way into the vacant training grounds._

'_Ya said you wanted to train, right?" Captain Hirako turned to her, unsheathing his zanpakuto._

"_Huh? Oh, uh, yes! I did." Sachiko's cheeks flushed red. _

"_Good. We'll start out with some defensive moves. I won't push ya too hard today." The blonde captain smiled, winking at her. _

_An hour later, Sachiko dropped to her knees, sweat glistening off her pale skin. Captain Hirako sheathed his sword, taking a seat next to her on the green grass. Staring aimlessly into the bright blue sky, Captain Hirako mused silently._

"Thank you, Captain Hirako!" Sachiko breathed, still out of breath. With a lopsided smile, she stretched her long legs out content with life.

Heavy lidded eyes tried to open, but to no avail. A constant beeping blared through the speakers of her alarm clock. The dark filling the room didn't make anything better for her weary body. A slender arm snaked its way out from under the covers, silencing the annoying contraption. Once again, the dark room was peaceful, until grunts of frustration could be heard under the covers. Chill bumps covered the bare flesh as Sachiko emerged from the warmth of her blankets. Stretching her willowy arms, she let out a kitten-like yawn. Running her fingers through her white messy hair, she made her way towards the restroom.

"Its too early for school today." Sighing, Sachiko submerged her head in the water, letting the warmth of the bath spread and relax her tense body. A few seconds later, she came up for air, taking in a deep breath. "Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have even started that story. Maybe they'll forget about it and won't ask again."

After her bath, Sachiko wrapped herself in a beige towel, drying herself off. Dressing in her standard school uniform, she brushed her wet hair as she walked into the small kitchen. Bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fruit; all those aromas and more filled her nose, causing her mouth to drool. Tessai seemed hard at work, cooking breakfast for the household, well shophold.

'_Tessai doesn't usually cook like this unless its going to be a long day…I wonder what's up.'_ Sachiko made herself known, clearing her throat.

"Ohayo, Ms. Sachiko. Would you like to help me this morning?" Tessai turned to her, busy frying more bacon.

"Sure." Sachiko shrugged her shoulders, setting to work on some banana pancakes, her favorite food she discovered in the human world. Through the years, there were many things in the human world that intrigued her. Besides the banana pancakes, the clothes of the human world sparked her interest the most; so many different styles, not just simple, ugly shihakushous.

Sitting down at breakfast with the 'family' felt wonderful every once in awhile. Sachiko never had a moment to relax in this place. Kisuke Urahara ran a candy shop in the middle of Karakura Town, and she had been living there for a few years now to help him with something that had been going on for over a hundred years. Being back in the realm of the living felt great, even though Kisuke had forced her to go to school and that was far from enjoyable. At school, Sachiko was forced to go by her given name Kaguya Ibaraki, a transfer student who moved from Tokyo a few years ago with her family after her father retired. Kisuke also gave her gigai brown hair so that her natural white hair wouldn't freak others out.

After she finished eating her breakfast, Sachiko quickly excused herself from the table to find her gigai before she was late to school again for the third time that week. Rummaging through the mess she called a room, Sachiko found the lifeless body under a pile of dirty clothes. Already having one leg in the false body, the white haired female hopped through the house towards the front door trying to force herself in while attempting to make a fast exist.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Honey!" Kisuke called as Sachiko pulled her fully clothed gigai on, its brown hair covering its face.

"Don't call me that." Sachiko snapped, brushing her now choppy brown hair back. Straightening her school uniform, waved to the others still sitting at the table. "Sayonara! I'll be home later tonight." Walking out the front door, she went to slide it closed before a hand caught it and opened it all the way.

"Hold on." Kisuke's knowing smile danced upon his lips. "Don't forget to act surprised today and if either of them ask questions, help them in the most vague way possible."

"I won't forget. Good-bye, Kisuke." Flinging up a hand, Sachiko walked towards the road.

"Have a great day, Honey!" Running into the house, Kisuke narrowly dodge a rock soaring past his head.

"Hey! Kaguya!" Across the street, two girls wearing identical uniforms waved towards the brunette.

"Oh, Hello, Hiromi. Junko." Sachiko made her way over to their side of the street, joining her friends.

"We missed you the past few days. Are you feeling better?" A girl with jet-black hair, Hiromi, turned to Sachiko, worry filling her dark eyes.

"Yeah, too bad you had to miss out on going with us to watch Spirit Hunter." Another girl with light brown hair, Junko, spoke up. "It was crazy!"

"Oh, yeah. I made sure to watch it and see if I could see either of you. Only the two freshman, Kurosaki and Kuchki, showed up." Giggling, Sachiko and her friends continued their way into the school. "Do either of you know what happened?"

"Attention. You know how freshman are. I guess they just wanted their 15 minutes of fame." Junko joked, tossing her brown hair. "I heard they're going to get in huge trouble this morning at school."


End file.
